


DETERMINATION Burns Crimson

by Xontic



Category: Undertale
Genre: Anime Is Real, Badass Chara, Badass Frisk, Canonfodder dont need no Names, Character Growth, DETERMINATION is one Mean Drug, Dismemberment, F/F, F/M, First selfwritten Story, Literary Beating up Myths, Major Anime Battles, Maybe some Sexy time?, Papyrus will be the Hero of the day, Past catches up, Scratch that there will prob be lots, Self Sacrifice, Serious Sans, Skelebros Adopt Frisk, Teen Frisk&Chara, We Need More Charisk, What are Cultivator doing here, Yandere Frisk, angel chara, charisk, demon frisk, some gore, writing gets more Smooth
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:47:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 33,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28809873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xontic/pseuds/Xontic
Summary: Frisk Decides to Save Evryone from the Underground- including a now Sane Chara and an Half-god Asriel.For that he will have to get Serious for once, while at it lets also Confess to the Guy who actually murderd Chara several thousand Times.if that aint the icing already, After Breaking the Barrier, his Past decides to Creep up whit him.Enjoy a Super Twisted Version of Frisk,Where he Constantly Jokes whit himself, While the World seems to Burn.English is not my First Lanuage, i hope you can still enjoy it nontherless
Relationships: Alphys/Undyne, Asgore/Toriel, Chara/Frisk (Undertale)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

„Do you belive, evryone can be a better person... if they just Tried ?“

„ There is good in you Human! You just have to belive it aswell!“

„ Kids like you.... should be burning in HELL!“

This Story has gotten so messed up, i just Wanted to free the Monsters,never expected to end in such trouble. Countless Resets, countless diffrent Scenarios. All to get these Numbskulls i call friends a Happy ending.

Luckily i decided that i got all the Pieces this Time Ready... But the Really hard part starts whit approaching Sans, i cant even imagine how this will end.. I knew he has some... Dejavu or something he seems to know how Many Times he killed Chara,man that was funny watching chara go Berserk, but it also broke my heart.... not that i will tell her.

„ **You sure its a good idea to inform him ? You know what he did to me! To us!“**

aww come on Chara, dont be a sore looser. And its not like he was in the wrong

„ **but the moment he knows, he will think it was you and give you a 'Bad Time' „**

well... it WAS me wasnt it ? Anyway, when we reach the Judgement hall just keep yourself hidden. Let me do the Talking.. and Enjoy seeing what i am actually capable of.

„ **Roger, be careful okay ? I've... seen enough killing for a lifetime“**

________________________________________________________________________________________________

Whit that, you made your way into the Judgement hall. You proceeded until here in a Pattern you called ' True pacifist' which also is the only way to entirely break the barrier whitout killing evrything in and around the mountain.

You met up whit Sans the Skeleton, Judge, Comedian... and the first Person you actually think of as your friend, together whit his Awesome Brother...

he gave his Usual Speech.. Atleast until you Decided to change things up.

„Sans“ you said. Which actually made him stop midsentence,

After Enjoying the Reaction you opened your Eyes. One of them Burning Crimson,kinda like what your Favorite Skeleton enjoyed doing

„ **I WANT YOU TO REMEMBER“**

Corny as it sounded, it did the trick.You wanted him to remember Evrything you did. And im pretty sure that juggled his noggin....

Bad Time in …..3.....2.......1......

There are his Favorite Blaster,together whit hella lot of spiked bones jutting out of the Floor, all Pointer at you. For now it dosent seem like he intents to kill you whitout Context,makes the job Easier

„So kid....Tell me why i dont just kill you where you stand, in your Current form you pose no threat to me“

wow hes looking bad, his wierd ecto sweat all over his face. His eye glowing, you can even see him gasping for air. Wierdly fluid talking for that tho.

„I..... cant actually explain right now. But... know this, i made you remember cause i didnt want to lie to you.“ after that, you closed your eyes again in your usual expression.

„This also means, that i have to tell you that you have no chance of beating me. You never actually killed me. Think of it as you want“

He let out a small chuckle after that.

„ You never talked to us before,is the friendship of the monsters nothing worth talking over? Whats whit all the murder?getting a kick out of killing friends?.. are we even Friends to you... i just cant figure out what you want to do whit all these resets. You did Evrything to us already.... and i am getting Bone-Tired here“

That actually stung... but you just cant explain evrything right now...

„I cant explain evrything right now.for now...trust me. You have nothing to lose... and evrything to Gain. I accept your Judgement afterwards“

you Take a deep breath... you just aint used to talking so much... well except in your head.. Hi Chara!

„ **Serious mode On Frisk...you also owe me Shitton of answers“**

Moving on!

„When i Move on to the Barrier. Stay behind whit Papyrus and Observer, please. You will need the knowledge of HOW the barrier actually broke.“

He raised a brow on that.. how!?

„....alright. But Tibia honest, if i see a Knife anywhere near you i'am so going to blast you to yonder“

You can live whit that. You Nod to him. And decide to move further ahead. Completly ignoring the Blaster and the Bones.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Onto the Big Battle we go, Funny buisness Asriel didnt even question the missing Skeleton Brothers.

You did the usual Routine until he Absorbed the monster and Became a Goat lookalike God-wannabe

Then you decided to speak up,you cant wait for his reaction!

„Asriel... i want to introduce someone to you“ Whit that you held your Left hand,Glowing whit DETERMINATION infront of you.

And SHE Apeared.

Your inner Demon,Angel. And Motivation to Save even the Rotten Flower. She asked this of you.

Whit her Usual Red glowing Eyes, Rosy cheeks and Green Yellow striped top. But.. on her Back is

a Pair of Majestic looking white wings and she is in her Teens.. Clearly showing off her female parts. Even through baggy clothing.

„ Meet Chara,Angel Extordinare!“

Man that sounded way to Cheery for the situation. I sure as hell hope she dosent notice

„ **Frisk... time and place …..... Howdy Asriel. Long time no see“**

Man, since you erased her Hatred she is such a party pooper!

„How... how is that possible?! You died!.. and i whit you... this cant be real...“

God Meltdown live.

„ **i Assure you its real. I Revived by bumping heads whit him. But thats not why i appeared before you. Asriel you gotta stop this“**

whit that she waves her hands around

„ **this will make nobody happy, including you. You also remember the RESETS … you know how this will end... but this time Frisk is Determined to be serious. Lets break the Barrier, after that let him do his Stuff and you can stay in your true form and come whit us“**

Asriel looked Super dumpfounded,after a short while he laughed like he was still Flowey

„You IDIOT, do you belive i let it simply end ? I have to Stop both of you, i cant let this end! As long as i remain a flower you will keep comming after me. I KNEW you were in there.your Murder Sprees had your Handwriting!“

… oh wow that made chara Visibly flinch

„ **You dont understand.. he promised to save you. But only if you listen to me. Trust me this once, i know i dont deserve Trust but PLEASE. Frisk will move on whitout you.. and he is so much more capable then we ever thought“**

„ whats your plan... 'Frisk' ? And no funny buisness, or this Reality is goner!“

hm... can this be counted as Consent? You ask chara

„ **Take it as such,i owe you already so much,we gotta end this!“**

Time for you to actually use your stuff for once, you start to concentrate, to focus your WILLPOWER on aSingle Thing. The Black void around you Crackles whit Red Lightning, the Disruption and amassed WILL grows stronger and stronger, enough so to make Asriel break out in cold sweat.

But you aint done yet. You hold your right hand at Asriel and Will all the sould to Leave his body. They follow suit whitout a shred of resistance.

Thats what happens if you have no affinity... NYEHNYEHNYEH

out of your Pants Pocket comes Charas locket. And you absorb the Will of the Six into it, thats one hell of a Mutli colored spectacle,but no time to focus on that.

You are surrouned by so many Souls that its dizzying in itself

After you Take a deep Breath **„MY DETERMINATION DEMANDS OF YOU, BREAK THE SHACKLES BINDING MY FRIENDS“**

Cue for Crazy laserbeam Destroying Barrier .jpeg

After Staring at it for a bit... you release all the monster Souls. And you can Observer how almost all of your friends Reform themselves

Asriel is still watching „...you can do that ? Why even wait for me to do all this then ?! Is this your kind of Joke!? „

You focus your attention on him, the Six now Swirling around your arm

„no“ you shook your head „ i wanted these souls to have a link whit you. Most important to keep you Goat-y...“

You blast the reminder of your gathered Will though the souls.before sending them into Asriel himself.

„Chara, i kept my Promise... my Judgement awaits“

you dont even look in Asriels direction, sure that his transformation into his Goat-y self already begining. Chara probably wants to stay whit him

whit that you look at the slowly reapiring entrance, and see two pairs of astonished looking Eye Gliders

„We gotta Talk you two“

whit that you gesture in the direction of the newly opened way to the surface.

And you three Moved on.


	2. Chapter 2

You stood infront a cliff, only woods and a sun to be seen. The brothers were Quiet until now, one Asotnished, another Pondering...

„Welcome to the surface you two, this time for real.“

you cringed a bit, by the irony that you are the cause.

„Kiddo what was all that,if you are capable of overpowering a freakin Monster God, why didnt you do this before?“

You scratched your head at that.

„i Limited myself to only Physical trauma...and i let Chara have the 'Wheels' most of the time, you will understand in Time. I Promise“

and that awakened The Great out of his Stupor

„SO WE KNOW CHARA,NOT YOU? I THE GREAT PAPYRUS AM CERTAIN YOU ARE MY FRIEND NONTHERLESS“

And here is the Reason i never would've abandoned the Monster..

„Easy there bro,you might not Remember but the Kid did some real Nasty stuff to us.“

„I AM SURE THERE ARE GOOD REASONS FOR THAT! YOU SAW DIDNT YOU ? THE HUMAN IS SO STRONG,BUT DECIDED TO BE GOOD.,MY FLOWERY FRIEND...DID NOT“

aww he looks so Crestfallen...

You assure him that Flowey wasnt all at fault, you should have a heart to heart talk whit him when you guys settled down.

„Sorry to break it to you Kiddo, but you still didnt explain jack-squat. I can see that you have good intentions for us, for now. But you owe us answers“

that i do, but i dont really have the time for that right now, cause you hear foodsteps approaching from behind.

The Entire Gang Joins you on the Cliff. Looks like Toriel has something to say to you, as she places herself besides you.

„My Child, you are so much more, then i ever could have imagined... not only our freedom.. also my Children... i dont know how i can ever repay you“

you tell her she dosent have to worry, you did it for your own sake.

„.. i thank you anyway my child. Now... what are you planing ? Do you want to live whit me and the children ? If you want.. i can adopt you into our Family.. what do you think?“

You ponder for a little bit.... but you decided...

Before you answerd you looked at where Asriel and Chara are talking excited about something..

You Refuse, you cant do what you have planned if you are Related to 'Her'

you grew a little red on the face as you answerd.. you are 100% Sure Toriel and Sans Noticed. Papyrus still seemed to excited to notice something so minor.

„ i understand,if you want you can still live whit us, or atleast visit oftern“

wow she even winked while saying that, you got busted... ANYWAY

„Young Child, chan i have a moment of your Time?“

That Dignified Fluffy Voice can only mean Asgore!

„We are in Dire Need of an Ambassador, and i Think you earned the Right to represent us, if you so Desire“

...This man is too Trusting, i basically beat him up blasted the barrier and now he wants to trust me whit the Fate of the Monster.....

You really want to.... you want to live whit them, help them.. Grow whit them... but you cant... now that you are on the Surface you are one of the Most Dangerous Beings for them....

You Refuse but asked for an important Promise.

„Please... Please King Asgore, i want to help Monsterkind... but i am not the right Person for that.But i bet my Left Hand Papyrus is the Perfect man for the job, also involve Toriel in the Planings.. „

He Nods several Times at that

Now starts the real thing... Deep Breaths.....

„ Can i ask of you to keep all Monsters Except Sans underground for the next 24 hours ? I need to make Preparations for your first contact whit humans. I want him to come whit me.“

that Raised hella lot of Eyebrows. And i can even see Chara Facepalm....

„That is... possible, in account of your archivements i can give that much leeway. But.. excuse me asking... why Sans the Skeleton?“

...Another Embarassed chuckle later... you tell him that hes your most Trusted Friend, together whit his Daughter.

Cue for Wry Smile.

Damn, you really suck at this softspoken stuff.

„Alright, then we will retreat for now and let you make the preparations. Please do be Careful, you are still a Child.“

.. aww shucks fluffy you have no idea....

you tell him that you be best on your way,you also tell him that Chara has to come whit, cuz she defacto still has no body. A deficit you plan on Rectifying soon.


	3. Chapter 3

„ **Alright, thats step one done.“**

Says the Ex-Demon now Angel incarnate

„ **.. Can you stop Poking at me, and talk about what we are going to do now ? Sansy dosent really look pleased aswell“**

Relucant you look in the Direction of the always smiling Skeleton.

You tell both of them... that soon you will understand a lot more.

While walking through the woods. You remember ahead is a road leading to the nex City.... Called Ebott Town.. who would've guessed.

On the way out you pull out a Phone, not the Alphys Modified one, no a Modern black one and dial a Certain number.

After some Beeps a Cranky voice Answered.

„Damn Demon, what do you want?! I was Sleeping!... swear to god, time for you to learn to respect your peers“

…....fuck it.

„Get your Whiney ass over here, bring a Car whit some Room. I give you an hour. Just Track this Phone, i know you do it anways. I gotta be at the Town hall. Got a huge Suprise for the Old Farts.

Also bring some Ketchup and chocolate. If my Friends are unhappy i swear i grill your ass...“

whit that you hung up.... and Realised they both heard you...

Cringe moment....oh well they will hear worse soon

„ Damn Kiddo, thats Hot stuff, First finding out you are not Mute. And Now i find out you are a foulmouth“

„ **... i never even heard thoughts of you like that.“**

You tell both, that Politeness is stricktly reserved for Friends, and you will find out soon, that i dont have many in this world.

That shut both of them up,wow i cant wait for all my Friends to start hating me when they find out.... sigh

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

you waited whit the duo for some minutes in uncomfortable silence until a car pulled over.

Out came a Lanky man in some Punk looking clothes... your 'Bimbo' as you like to call him

He stock stock still for a moment until he closed the Driver door and meet up whit you

„You Madman actually did it?! You freed the Beasts? And is that an Angel ? The heck man? This is nuts even for your standards!.. where are my Manners, Grants the Name, Grunts the Game... the Demon Saved me buncha times.. and i help him out for that“

He actually went for a handshake on Sans. You gotta Admit, he either has Guts. But hes just numb by being your acquiantance

Sans didnt miss the chance, for one of his Classics, the whoopie cushion.

.. they both stared at each other for a moment before Grants actually Bawled laughter...

Chara and you cringed hard on that. You Liked Sans, but his jokes tend to be Childish,even for your standards...

„Sans,Sans the Skeleton, i would laugh whit ya, but imma missing some Lungs for that“

Grants slapped Sans softly on the shoulder and murmured „good one“ on that, before trying to stand infront of Chara to introduce himself.

Nah man, none of that.

You Growled a low back off.

That did the trick, Grants Actually jumped back a buncha steps, before Apologizing.

„aww man, didnt know it was your's Demon, so you do have a heart hah.“ he cringed again seeing you unamused „... jeah sorry... i brought the things you asked for. From the situation i assume you want to go to the Towns hall post haste.“

you guided both of them to sit on the back, they actually almost hugged the doors, clearly uncomforable whit each other, but you cant do jack about it. Gotta sit at the front.

After Grants sat down and started driving,he spoke up again.

„I dont think i need to remind you, but you can expect heavy resistance.Police force at the minimum“

that got Sans atention

„They that scared of us Monsters ?“

Grants gave Sans an odd look

„... you have no idea who you are traveling whit do you? Freeing monsterkind is something Major. But were Talkin the Demon here“

looks like Chara coudnt keep Quiet

„ **who is this Demon you are speaking of? Do they know about me?“**

you shake your head at that

„... no Chara he means me,you will understand soon... i also gotta prepare“

whit that you open the front compartment, and take out a Gun, and a Hunting Knife.

„Listen both of you, i know you have questions and i plan on answering. Just not right now. After we enter the city, stay close to me. Chara you can use as much Determination from me as you want. Please protect Sans aswell.“

After saying your piece you check the gun, its Loaded. You store hang it whit a holster on your belt. Same deal whit the knife.

After that you gave Sans his Ketchup and Chara a bar of choclate.

„Just enjoy the Ride, and after that the show.this will answer some questions in and of itself.“

Grants Gave you an odd look

„i've never heard you speak so nice to Anyone. And shit i deal whit your madness for what ? 5 years already? …. so the old man was Right heh. The Demon cares about Monster more then Humans“

now its your turn to look at him funny.

„Friends, they are my friends. I dont give a shit what they are, to be honest“

that made him even look a little scared,odd … you never did anything to him. Why is he so scared..


	4. Chapter 4

you arrived at the town hall. Before leaving your seat you took a deep breath.

„Time to get my Game face on.Grants drive two blocks away,dont want to get involved do you“

you left your seat after that, Chara and Sans followed wordless.

You didnt even make it before the Entrance before the shouting began..

Most of them scared shitless seeing you, or exclamations of wonder of your companions. Chara is visibly uncomfortable..... so you decide to cut that short.

„Hi!your Neighbourhood Demon here, Take distance or i might slip and have you remember some of your deaths?“

Together whit your opened Eyes, that seemed to do the trick, they took distance. You will never understand why People are scared just cause you have your eyes open...

After entering the Town hall, Police force whit weapons Drawn are Greeting you.

Take note on the Greeting you part, still giving no fucks about the Angel and Monster behind you.

The Power of the Media? ..

„ **I DEMAND TO SEE MAJOR CROWNELL“**

Determination always does the trick tho, they are scared stiff. Spoke into their microphones and waited. The Major Actually arrived,you assume he knows of his Fate if he were to refuse...

„Stop Pointing your Guns at him, as if they would do anything anyway!, out of the way!“

He walked over to you, but still out of hands reach, comfortable distance.

„What can i do for you,Demon Frisk?“ after he asked the question he finally noticed the Two standing behind you „ i assume privacy is in order. Please follow me“

you walked unhinderd into his office, sat down whitout asking, but not before offering a seat to Chara and Sans,such a Gentlemen!

„The following needs to be addressed Major, Monsterkind is finally freed after 1000Years of Imprisionment. And you can expect atleast non human Tourism to take place, i want you to be openhearted about it.“

The Major looked almost analytical at Sans

„May i assume that he is one of them?“

Sans winked at that

„Sans,Sans the Skeleton, downt worry, i wont Bite. So will none of my Buddys. We aim for Friendly Coexistince“

The Major winced at that a little

„For that, you have probably chosen the worst company possible, Mr. Skeleton.“

whit that he looked at you.

You wont even grace this whit a change of expression

„i dont know what the Demon did, or promised you. But he is not only a Demon in name. He will eat Monsterkind whole“

eh eh none of that.

„ **ENOUGH** i am not here to hear your slander, the only Reason i didnt already murder you for that is cuz my friends are here. And you know that.“

that gave you some wierd looks from your friends, Chara almost bore holes into you whit her looks.

„ of course, woudnt be the first time, you used your powers to mentaly break those who you feel wronged you.. back to buisness. We have no problems accepting Monster Tourism, they are hardly the most Dangerous around. But they will be handled by the law.“

you scrached your cheeck at that.

„ I Guess that sounds Fair, i cant protect evryone from themselves.“

after that you looked at chara for a moment..

„ i also wish to buy a plot of land at the foot of the mountain, big enough for a small Town, dont worry... i will pay for it“you paused for a moment, to let it sink in.“a Demon i may be, but i do know, that Forcing the issue wont help.“

The Major took some notes and nodded once

„may i assume that you will involve yourself in further discussions whit the monsterkind?“

You shook your head at that

„No,i dont want them to be hunted to the end of the world, i will disapear, you will surely like that.but know that they are protected. If a Single Monster is misshandled. Watch me Burn this entire Country down.“

He stood up aprubtly at that,wow hes angry, gutsy man.

„Demonchild, hold your tongue,you may be a Devil. But whit such a declaration we might aswell hunt you down“

oho, not like they didnt try that already. You stood up aswell right eye burning whit Crimson Flames

„ **JOKSTER,YOU ALREADY TRIED THAT YOU ARE INCAPABLE OF THAT.REMEMBER“**

his face became ashen, and he straight up threw up on the Table. Guess Chara snapped. She Put you in chokeholed and told you to Calm down.. what you did.... after a little bit of struggle...

„ **looks like my Companion went overboard, a apology is in order. Still Frisks offer is Genuine, i Chara Dremurr Princess of the Dremurr Nation Guarantee it“**

Sans seems to have seen enough aswell

„Jeah i think thats enough for today,tomorrow the King and the Ambassador may visit you. I hope you can Recive them“ after a short look at you he continued „ i dont know what the Kids deal is, but he freed us.And we are thankful for that. Please keep that in mind. If you talk about him infront of our king“

the still Pale looking Major nodded once. After that Chara dragged you out. Still in chokehold

you sense a crisis approaching.... just as you expected. But thats not even the tip of the iceberg they dont know....

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The ride back was as uncomfortable as it was silent. After you left your seats Grants excused himself and pissed off on Hyperdrive

„ **Before we take one Step further. You have to answer me, why do they call you Demon?“**

you looked at her for a buncha seconds.. her face is entirely unreadable.....

„Imagine a kid, just old enough, not to piss himself. Whit scary unimaginable Power.They Tried to Abuse said Power, all Failed... after long or short, Some Died whit a knife in their back, some became Potatos after remembering how i Gutted them several hundred times... some had all their attemps Foiled... then there are other issues of Crisis averted before it happend, i once had to blow up Rocket Batterys.. not that i expect you to know what that is“

after that long talk you had to take some breaths in.

„Chara i am no Pacifist, far from it.if Sans decides to strike me down on the spot, i wont complain.i wont even RESET“

That earned you a slap to the face, wait aint she a ghost? This is all getting wierd.. damn Determination...

„ **Dont you dare die whitout a fight,not after all that you told me,coward“**

and she stormed of into the woods...

did we just have a lovers Quarrel ? Damn i cant keep myself from smiling

„Damn, shes got fire for a Genocidal maniac“

he had to chuckle at that

„but i guess i understand a little more, whatcha planning now ?“

you followed charas back whit your Gaze

„i have to make some things, get some others transfered to here. After that i have to Repair charas soul.“

that made him raise a brow

„Repair ? I would've guessed it would be gone after so long, like Asriels“

You wink at that

„No comment on her Situation, she dosent know herself“

Sans shrugged at that

„So kiddo, last question.Are you on our side?“

hoho his eyes decided to take a vacation,gotta love this skeleton.

„I am, if i lie here may my Own Determination burn me Alive“

he dosent need to know that this will literary happen, Determination is finiky like that


	5. Chapter 5

Back at Asgores Garden, there is Quite alot of action here. But thats for once not your problem.. you are tired.. you drag yourself past evryone, earning some worried looks. Chara seems to be talking to Asriel and Asgore for the moment. Perfect for you to slip away.

You have some unpleasent things to do, better to be alone.

You make your way to the Coffins, Wary of anyone following you. But for the moment it seems to be all clear.

Hail the Barrier for the perfect Distraction.

After you enterd the Room you stored the Coffins in the Modified Phone... Alphys is a Genius in the wierdest ways.

You gotta get Rid of the corpses, before humans decide to check out the Former Prison. Good thing there is a perfectly fine Magmabath not too far from here.

But some things just wont work the way you want it to. Someone noticed you missing and went after you..

it was none other then the Real Hero of this Story = Papyrus

„HUMAN WHAT ARE YOU DOING,YOU ARE MISSING THE PARTY“

you flinch visibly hopefully he didnt witness you snacking Coffins Containing little Children...

you wave at him and give him your most innocent Smile

„YOU LOOK TIRED,WORRY NOT THE GREAT PAPYRUS WILL ENSURE A MOST COMFORTABLE REST“

whit that he Swiped you off your feet and ran whit you..... all the damn way to Snowdin.

I gotta get rid of the Coffins before someone notices!!

After he Enterd his house, he plopped you down on the couch, Ran up the stairs and got you a Blanket... in his Favorit Red.. Man why does he have to be so nice.

„ONE MOMENT I WILL COOK YOU ANTI FATIGUE SPAGHETTI,WHIT LOTS OF GREEN STUFF! THAT HEALS REMEMBER ?“

Green stuff ?! Please let it be something edible!

Wait!

Chara Gave him Cooking lessions this Timeline, it might be alright!

___________________________________________________________________________________________________

Conclusion= Not Alright Edibile, but you wont forget this Spaghetti anytime soon.

„GO TAKE A NAP,I WILL TELL THE OTHERS YOU NEED REST WILL BE BACK SOON!“

FFFFFFFFFFF, i cant betray his trust...i guess its Time for some Rest. You cant hold it back for much longer anyway..

After Papyrus left, you checked your surroundings.. before finally relaxing a bit. That had some.... unpleasant to look at consequences.. like Black Tar leaving some of your orfices. Mainly your eyes.

You went to the kitchen, to get something to wipe yourself whit. Staggering all the way, man..... literary controlling a god took it out of you.

On your way back, Mysteriously sitting on the couch was your other Favorite Skeleton

Sans

„That dosent look alright, last i checked humans dont do that.“

you tell him you are fine, its a byproduct overexerting yourself.

„then mind telling me why you have six Coffins in the bag?“

welp,you knew you cant fool him..

You tell him that the Humans will use them to try to stir the fire,therefore you will get rid of them. Cant let my Friends handle this Dirty work.

„You used to do evrything alone huh ? Why not Talking for once?“

… you have no answer for that, you stagger to the couch and plob down next to him.

Only to see him flinch.

Damn that hurt more then you expected.... welp better hug the other end then.

You tell him something that is long overdue....

„im Really …. Really sorry for what i did all of you....i just tried to do the best of evrything... and i had to do things im not proud of.. and normaly would have never considerd..... I just had to... i had TO......“

like evrything is catching up to you, you start to feel the Tar on your face again, but you know this time its not due to Overexertion.

„You all just became so important to me, i coudnt accept leaving one of you behind. I know for you it looks like its a Game for me, but that was never the case.evrytime Papyrus died.... evrytime Undyne died Protecting not only the Undergound.. also the Humans.. from ME.... and you.. i made you watch......I....I....“

you started to cower into the fold of the couch,wanting to disapear.

„i never regreted something so much in my live, but i am still proud i did it. Cuz for now atleast. I saved evryone.... but the moment the others will know. They will hate me. Like you do now!“

you wipe the Tar out of your face, dont want to stain the Couch of your favorite skeletons

„but thats okay, if you guys want to lynch me, go ahead. Guys you guys are so important to me now, that i would now be willingly be a Demon for it“

Whit that you fell Quiet, waiting for a reaction, or a Bone through the skull whatever.

But that didnt happen, guess i cant Shake this Skeleton unless i murder the entire underground...

„ya know kid,i cant really feel myself in your place, im the weakest Monster in the Underground „ He snickerd to that „but if its really true, for now... i cant really say the Result is bad. But its a bit Bonely whit you all taking it yourself aint it ?“

he reached out his hand, hesitatet for a bit seeing your Tar Smeared face , and Ruffled your Hair.

„Man and i thought i had it hard....... so No more RESETS?“

You look up at him and nodded

„Already Deleted the old RESET,if i reset now its at the point where the Barrier broke.“

Now it was his Time to tear up.. wut?

„Finally... its over..... first this Damn flower and then you..... gosch finally“

whit that you had two sobbing messes on a couch....

oh no!if this is Anime...then!!!!

„ **I heard you had to Eat Papyrus 'Green' Spagh..........“**

„SAAAAAAANNNS GRILBY ASKED FOR YO........“

aww shit


	6. Chapter 6

„ **WHY is your face full of Smear Frisk ? Did Sans do anything to you?!“**

She almost Barreld into you, took the towel and cleaned your face

„SANS DID YOU PULL THE HUMAN THROUGH DIRT ?! THATS NOT EVEN A DIRTY JOKE!“

You chuckle a bit at that

„Nah bro, Kiddo was Lonely Crying all alone. So i Joined for a bit“

Kay, that had you laugh out loud.

Wait, how can Chara interact whit me anyway ?

„ **Didnt you say yourself i can use as much of your Determination as i want ? I simply will to affect things“**

Damn, should've thought of that. Missed shoulder rub Oporturnities !

„ **In your Dreams Frisk,Affection point not high enough!“**

WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT

After Calming down you finally start to feel sleepy last thing you see before falling asleep is Chara slightly Grinning... Good Sleep is Guaranteed!

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

3rd Person

After Frisk has Fallen Asleep, Sans Stood up

„I gotta go, i have to Tell atleast the Gang what happend, to us. And at the Surface.“

Instant Glare from Chara enabled

„ **If you harm Frisk, i will kill you again.“**

that just got a Shrug from Sans

„well the Kid Killed all of us, several Times. For still unknown reasons.“

one Eyeblink later he was gone.

Now it was Papyrus the one to speak up. The Quietest Yell Chara ever heard

„I WILL GO TOO,DONT WORRY I WILL PROTECT THE HUMAN“

that got a Slight smile out of the Princes cum Angel cum Demon cum Human

only after she was alone whit Frisk, did she lay his head on her lap, how she wished to actually feel it.

„ **Funny that they call you a Demon, after you literary turned one into an Angel“**

She long Assumed that the Surface didnt treat Frisk well, but that was a gross understatement..

and now cause of her, the Friends he finally found, are most likely going to turn against him.

Her will to protect him, fills her whit DETERMINATION

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**FRISKPECTIVE**

Rest was Cut short by a kicked in Door, that thing just passed over Charas Head

„PUNK YA GOT LOTSA ANSWERS TO DELIVER,King Asgore Demanded you to be escorted until he comes back whit Papyrus“

looks like Sans Reported what he knew, which is much, considering you made him remember evrything.

You sat up and said you cant follow her quite yet. You had things to organise of utmost importance.

„ Follow? Punk i think you misunderstood. I just have to stay by your side, do your stuff!“

what ? You expected to be bound by chains or something... well works for you.. those are uncomfortable. Personal expirience

you tell her that you have to go to the surface, got a call to make.

„LEAD THE WAYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!“

Lead you did, before you left you also noticed that Chara seems to be resting inside your soul for now. Guess the stuff also took a toll on her.

You Dialed to number of your ever Reliable Grunt

„Sup Demon, still kicking ? What can i do for ya ?“

wow no nagging, looks like most of the surface is in uproar.

„Alright listen, i need two high capacity DT Container, the really sturdy Kind, Also bring me 'Frieden' and 'Bollwerk' i also need 'Wahnsinn' be sure that thing is secured. As cherry on top Deliver 150 Million to the Major. Your Payment is 500 thousand. And i wont freaking gut you got that ?“

you hear him shuffle about, then thinking for a moment

„Its finally happening, you are destroying a country.....atleast tell me which one, i will stay FAR away“

you chuckle at that and tell him its not for you, its for your friends, they need the Gear to protect themselves from these freakin Politicans.

„Damn, i wanna join ya friend club. Come on i know you longer then all of them combined!“

Denied,this is not something one can demand. You give him 3 hour location infront of underground entrance.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

And Deliver he did, he was mighty intimidated by your Fish friend in full body armor, but he didnt mind too much. He had to use a cart tho, alone bullwark was heavyier then he can carry.

„ Brought ya stuff, i swear i am your all purpose bitch or wat ?“

thats exactly what he is, you thank him anyway and to piss off fast. Unless he wants to meet your fish Friend

„Thats WEAKSAUCE“ She Cried „ ARE ALL HUMANS EXCEPT FRISKY SUCH WIMPS ?“

you tell her, that this is mostly the case, but most are more on the friendly side, staying out of trouble.

You Drag the Cart back into the underground, Target = Alphys lab, you gotta prepare for your Friends before they Murder you.

On the way you remember that you still have to get rid of Six Children Corpses... aww man being a Villian is hard work...

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**UNDYNEPECTIVE**

Damn i have no clue what the Punk is Fiddeling there, the look like Arm Bracers, he kinda stuffed containers in there. Applied a Screen and since then i cant really make head or tail of it.. on one of them he Modified a Knife to be fitted.

The other three things are Sealed, in what looks like Iron Coffins. He didnt fiddle whit that.

He said its for us, but what exactly is he doing ? Its Driving me nuts, if only Alphys had time to look that stuff over.

Man i so wanna Suplex the squirt. From what i understood he did lotsa terrible things to lead us to a 'Good End' also hes WAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYY Stronger then he let on. I wanna test that out myself!

**Jokes on her, she will have the Chance soon. And she will Realise, that she didnt add enough A to the Way …..**


	7. Chapter 7

**FRISKPECTIVE**

The talk whit the Major seemed to go smoothly, i knew Intimidation before sending the Fluffy Crew would end up in positive Feedback, Just hoped Papyrus would have waited a little longer in getting a Car, i had to send for Gants again to give driving lessions. He found actually someone willing to come over herr for help. Guess i give the guy not enough Credit. But well hes getting good money.

Therein ends the light Hearted stuff. Now i stand before the entire crew, kinda guessed it thats why i brought my stuff.

„Frisk“ The King Started „ I heard an extensiv report from Sans... and before i state further. Is all he said True?“

before i could even answer the uneasy atmosphere is so thick, it could be cut.

„About the Timelines ? Which several include... Genocide, and the fact i am …. Humanitys Demon ? Thats all true.“

Before the king could Continue, Toriel just had to ask „WHY Genocide ? What positive things could come out of that ?“

well... all or nothing i guess..

„It was to Confirm your intentions, i have to choose my allys careful, i am aware that i am Dangerous,well my Power is“

Before you could spout more bull, Chara appeared behind you and Smacked your head

„ **What came out of not lying,Frisk ? He did it for me, or more like... i did it, i just wanted to see the world burn,not realising in my Frenzy i hurt those i love most, so frisk did it the way he knew how = He let me, but woudnt let me erase the World, he let me until i wanted to Give Papyrus cooking lessions instead of chopping of his head, until i wanted the Butterscotch Cinamon pie instead of carnage...“**

you gotta follow up on that, you cant let them frame her aswell.

„i knew from the begining she was no demon. More an Extremly bitter Girl, and as you can see“ he points at the wings“ she was not even a Girl, she revived as Angel“

that seemed to .. quell them somewhat

now it was of all things... Papyrus to ask a question

„SO,WHY DID YOU INSIST ON ME AND MY BROTHER WATCHING THE BREAKING OF THE BARRIER?“

i scratched my head a little at that

„i thought you both deserved to know, Sans had an inking, and lying infront of him is useless anyway.“

after that i pointed at Papyrus

„And you, you are both of our Hero, whatever happend, whatever we did. However bad it seemed, you never once stopped beliving in us“

ahh i also had to add that i guess

„ oh also, evryone here, including Alphys killed Chara... well me whit chara in control atleast once.“

after a second to let it sink in. „Except Papyrus“

might aswell add that too,since Asriel refused to even look your way

„oh and Papyrus was also Asriels Friend,and im not Talking our Fluffy nice goat-y here, im Talking soulles flower, he befriended a soulles being. You guys aint giving him enough credit“

now it was Sans,you were wondering anyway why it was so quiet from him.

„so, you reasons, dosent excuse it, and you know it. You made peace whit it, and wait basically for all of us to fry you, i can see it.“

after he realised you aint answering yet, he added

„why several barrier breaks ? Did that turn out bad ?“

thats actually quiet dificult to answer...

„all of them did, most of them ended in carnage, cause i decided to be adopted, and or become ambassador. They dont care that much about Monsters. There are really scary things out there. „

you put on a bitter smile

„me For Example“

another Pause then you continued „ Another timeline i decided to leave you guys just be, disapear. Then they found the Six, some Politicans decided thats enough reason for a Crusade.“

that made some heads turn bitter, well moving on

„so here is my deal, i pacified Chara, Forced Asriel into his body, whit 6 purified human souls, threatened the Humans whit Country destruction if they mishandle the Monsters, let the 6 corpses Disapear, Get you guys some new Gear“whit that you point at the stuff behind you“ Revive Chara, and you guys can murder me. Promise i wont reset.“

evrybody was schocked in silence nobody talked any more. So you moved the topic forward yourself. You pushed the cart infront of the group.

„First, this is 'Frieden' „ you pull out a Claymore out of one of the Cases „This is for Papyrus, a Blade truly worth a real hero, it Resonates whit positive emotions and hope.“ whit that you almost shove it into the hands of the half unresponsive Skeleton.

„Next this is bullwark“ you point at the big box, and open it“ an Armor that Directly feeds of Determination,perfect for undine. Otherwise she will melt herself if she gets serious.“

after that you pull out a Bracer whit a blade at the bottom

that thing needs to be filled up, so you get to work. You concentrate your Determination on it, until the Display shows that its filled to the brim, then you walk infront of Sans

„ i wanted to give this to you for a long time, The Strongest monster,whit 1 hp 1 atk and 1 def ? Pah, damn the funny looking Gaster dude who did this to you.“

You put it on him, he suprisingly didnt resist, maybe hes shocked i know about gaster ?

„this will Rectifiy all your problems, the bracer Generates a DT shield around you, making you invulnerable until its empty, its autoequiped whit the retractable blade, to highten your attack power,welcome in the world of the truly strong.“

why is nobody reacting ? Dont get it..... whit that i retrun a little further away.. the highlight follows now

you look at the also dumbfounded looking chara, wait, i told her about this didnt i ?

anyway moving on. I take the other bracer out, its looking more sleek , clear to see its for a girl. And fill it whit Determination. But i dont stop there. I Gather it around me, much like whit the fight whit Asriel. But i have to go further. The space around me distorts, the crew retreats further away.

And before i noticed my face was full of this disgusting Tar, man i sometimes hate my body.

My free hand was directed at chara, and she got forcefully pulled in a chockehold.

Man, is that really a good time for my sadistic Tendencys to show ? Hah

Well she aswell gotta be filled whit Determination to the Brim, MY Determination to will her to LIVE!

After that i will my soul to leave my body. And realise i kinda have my hands full....

down the Chomping block i go. I bit hard down on my soul, literary shattering it in half, before swallowing my half.

  1. really look like a demon now dont i ?




now for the Grand Finale, i put the bracer on her free arm, use my freed arm to Rip a Second soul out of my Body.

Pitch Black, Full of Yellow Shining Cracks

Charas Soul

i pushed my Soul shard together whit her soul into her Aetheral Body, and Started the Sequence on the Bracer

After Several seconds of intense light, i feel actual warmth and weight in my hand... i did it.

I Played God

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________

3rd Person

„ **I AM DETERMINED TO GIVE LIFE TO CHARA DREMURR“**

The Voice, HIS Voice Resonated whit all the souls.

And there was Live,No Pure Aspect Souls Involved Only his sheer Endless WILL To Save her.

The Monster never Had the intention to Abandon Him, they just wanted to understand. But this Truly Terrified them, if his will was strong enough to bring the dead back, what is to say the things they heard from the humans, way to eager to badmouth the 'Demon' werent lying ?

But the sight before them, just looked so right.. but also so wrong....

before them Desended an Angel, but the one to save her looked like a Demon out of the worst nightmares.

Crimson Burning Eyes, Black Tar Stained his Face like Tears, surrounded by Red lightning stood the Human they all thought of a s Friend,Frisk.

A normal Teenage Boy, okay gotta admit, he has a funny looking neutral face.

But what truly lies inside ?

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**FRISKPECTIVE**

that....was.....exhausting!

But i did it, CHARA LIVES.

I coudnt help myself but Giggle like a child, i Saved evryone in the underground except Gaster!

„ **am i that funny looking ? Too bad,you look worse Frisky“**

CHARA, you kinda tacklehug her, not that she really minds.

I DID IT YOU ARE FREE

„ **that i am,i am forever in your debt it seems... quite literary... you never told me you will Chomp your own damn soul for me“**

you realise that you dirty here whit the damned that and back off....

right i have something for you! Whit that you almost skip to the last case.

You dont open it and hand it to her as is

„This is 'wahnsinn' the a Blade Made to cut Anything irrational.its by far the strongest weapon you ever found. It can even seperate the moon, trust me i tested it.“

another dumbfounded look. Oh well you are getting used to it.

Alright you are Done. Evrything you wanted to archieve, you did. The underground is free, and in the short time you had you tried to prepare your only friends for what its to come.

Judge Sans,Verdict!

He literary wasted no Time“ as far as i can see, you are guilty of Genocide in 236 Cases,i did some research and you apperantly killed another 18 on the surface, only reason you are running around, is cuz are literary unable to handle you.“

Sounds about right.

After that he looked in the direction of chara“ and you assisted evry single one of said Genocide,even tried to erase existince, good luck for us Frisk didnt let you“

whit that he looked in the direction of the King apperantly letting him decide

„Chara was whitin a Hostage situation, she cant be held accountable, and we all know this.“you said, ill be damned letting her sink whit me.

The king looked at the ground, exchanged a glance whit Toriel... then the ground again.. pondering hard

„Chara, are you willing to fight against frisk ?“

Before she could answer anything you shouted „ OF COURSE“ earning a mean glare from chara, but she still didnt say anything else.

„Protect your Family Chara, a real Demon hangs about i heard.“

you said, lightly giggling meanwhile.

„ **HOW can you be so calm, your long awaited Friends are Discussing murdering you. And you call that a Perfect Timeline ? No Frisk...RESET it, let us redo this. I dont want this, i cant“**

that pleading look is almost enough to break your heart....

but el Papyrus got them ideas

„HOW ABOUT A FIGHT,TO DECIDE HOW TO HANDLE THIS ? WE ALL TOGETHER AGAINST FRISK“

whit that said he musterd the Sword he Recived

„THIS SWORD IS TELLING ME,THE ANSWER LIES IN FIGHTING“

in this Entire Fiasco Asriel for the first Time opened his mouth

„If you all Decide to fight Frisk,i will fight all of you“

„ **Count me in on that“**

Looks like the Dremurr children need more Convincing.

You Smiled at them

„Thanks for the offer,but you two have family to protect“ whit that you pointed at the Goat duo

they still looked conflicted.... hmmm

Alright, lets motivate them...

„I accept the Duel, i also promise to not Reset,even if i die,or any of you for that matter.“

Whit that you tried your hands on Charas Genocide grin, and formed two huge knives in one hand each.

Man this looks nuts, Am i an Anime charakter or what. I never overloaded so much determination.....

that seemed to rattle both of them awake, and they stood infront of their parents..... good thats how its supposed to be.

NOW Onto to DIE!


	8. Chapter 8

This is how its supposed to be, my sins finally crawling up my back.

This is what you get for wanting to exist Frisk!

You chuckle a little at that.

Why you have time for monologing ? Well to let the non combatant escape of course. You dont want any of your friends to die.

This leaves Sans, Chara,Asriel,Papyrus,Asgore,Toriel..wait Toriel ? Damn....Undyne is also hot for your blood. She is even wearing her new Armor, looks Stunning. I knew it! And... to your suprise Napstablook aswell. This gives you an Idea for more spice

Funny enough the battle takes place at the Judgement hall.this place brings back so many memories...

you Made a long Cut behind you after pointing at it „If any of you except sans make it behind this line i lose. You can butcher me then for all i care“

Heres to hope that Napstablook catches on.

Im so happy i made a Friend like him, so timid. But still so brave for his Friends

You made yourself Ready checked on the Knives out of pure WILL. Your Sweater already more Black then anything else. Thanks to this darned Tar. You still have the Gun Holsterd, but you dont really plan on using it.

You Feel yourself pushed into an Encounter, nuh uh not this time, you held steadfest onto your soul. Deciding to instead enchance your body whit it.

Asriel looks like to enjoy this whole situation „ Let me go first, i always wanted to fight the real Frisk .“

but your Fishfriend will have none of that.remem

„Sorry Prince, my soul is LITERARY BURNING in Anticipation,The Punk Held out on me so long. I gotta pay him BACK“ Whit that she charged at you. Looks like she aint interested in spearthrowing this time.

She also decided to go apeshit and Burn her DETERMINATION her Eyepatch is glowing and she is Fast enough to Rival Arrows.

You intend to Give her what she wants, whit both your eyes burning in Crimson you charge at her and exchange blow after blow.

The Pillars dont hold long before the waves of the intense crashes of your weapons make them Crumble. But still whit your Chara Trained grin on you bash headfirst into undyne again and Again.

At the End it looks like Endurance is still not on her side, as she Flew into one of the Broken Pillars and struggled to stand up.

„Next“ you said“she needs time to recover“

the Next was the Godfather king whit his ex bride, both way stronger then you ever have seen them before,

Asgore drives you even further, the Tar ? You cough that shit now, but you still wont fall short, again and again you bash against the trident. High time they see i dont intent on actually killing them, but thats not the point anyway. There only needs to die one person today.

But unfortunately his Trident broke. You were able to dampen the hit, to not kill him. And Pay for that whit a Fistfull of Fireball to your back.

That actually hurt like hell. Magical fire Refuses tobe extinguished. You had to expel extra Willpower to dampen it.

Whit a quiet „sorry“ you kicked Toriel in the Stomach, sending her flying

Next on the Chopping block ? The Big Six souled baboon himself. Gone is your interest in holding back.

This is almost the boss fight reenacted hes blasting you whit all hes Got, Hypergooner hurts like a bitch if your WILLPOWER Infused Body takes it itself.

But, hes all Brawn and no brains, whit evry mistake you take your chances and inflict several wounds on him

„Thats Nuts man, i am almost a God,how the heck are you even Keeping up ? You dont even have shit Equipped!“

At this point you seriously shoudnt talk, or all the stuff in your mouth gets expelled. You are nasty enough.

So you answer whit Actions. You ditch one of the knifes for a fistfull of puire DETERMINATION

the crackling thunder looks seriously Anime...but oh well you are literary beating up gods so that Sans finally kills you..

the hit holds true, after confirming it didnt dust him, you watch him fly straight into new home... you hope nobody is hurt.....

that was also kinda your breaking point,just saying. The stuff in the mouth ? That met the floor. Together whit heaving and pain in the entire body. Not to mention all the burn and cut wounds.

But, there are still two to tackle...

The one you love.

The one you Admire.

Fitting end.

Heaving you raise your blades in their general direction

„ **Stop Frisk.... please just reset....“**

You shake your head, we live in the now,now Chara.

Sans dosent seem to share the hesitation, you block just in time to your right to stop a fistfull of Gasterblaster. You crash into the wall and recognize that even your wounds lose tar now.

„Damn... Sans.... Guess you will finally get your first kill on me“

you look around, and see evryone defeated seriously sitting at the sidelines,accepting defeat.... Monsters are too upstanding....

quit the distractions. Gotta fight.

„sans please give up after i hit once,you know i dont want to kill you“

After you said that, you Muster another wave of Determination, YOU ARE DETERMINED TO FIGHT SANS WHIT ALL YOU GOT

the first time this fight you use any form of Ranged Capabilitys you throw knives left right and Center at him, you see that he struggles to dodge but holds on strong.

Meanwhile you destroy blaster after blaster. These dudes hurt harder then Toriels flames. The new Gadget doing its job.

After a while of this standoff, Chara seems to have enough. She opened the Case and Pulled out Wahnsinn, funny enough i gave her the weapon, exactly cuz it works so well against Determination.

She held the Blade in her Left, and looked at it funny. Who would've guessed it looks like her True knife only longer, whit a Red sheen on it ?

She jumped in exactly after i destroyed his last Blaster.

Guess thats it then, im spent. Sans still has his bones, and she is really good whit bladed weapons

„ **Back off Sans, Hes Mine“**

Wait that worked ?!

Sans Joined to looser party and started knock knock jokes ? Why the heck are they all that chill ?

„ **you know, impressive as you are. You are still holding out on us. I know this for a fact“**

you would retord, if you like had the air for that.

„ **you know, i can still hear your thoughts you know. Since the start you intended to die“**

woah, there is the original chara grin, damn shes more scary, even whitout this hideous Tar

„ **you seriously think i let you, just cause it would be the easiest ? I lay claim on you, you are not allowed to die. Now show me what you REALLY can do, if you dont want to lose the respect i have for you“**

**Shucks** this woman really knows where to push some buttons.....

this fight is long over anyway. Napstablook is taking a nap behind the line. How the heck can he sleep through the noise ?

You try to steady your breath,or whats left of it....you discard the two kinfe sword thingys, and just stare at her wide eyed

„ **CHARA,PLEASE DONT DIE“**

Whit that you Start burning Determination on your hands aswell, the conzentration is so high that the fire is almost blindingly bright... and you teleport infront of her. Thanks Sans!

You punch the air infront of her, while she does a maddash to the side.

Ever Watched one punch man ?

Jeah, ouch!

Good thing the wave landed at the cave celling, it all somehow held together.

„ **Thats freaking nuts Frisk,MY TURN“**

woah i really cant get hit by that blade, thatll cleave me in half, i try to dodge where i can, sometimes punching the side of the blade, sometimes trying to teleport, its suprisingly hard

but all good things come to an end, you land a charged fist at the side of her blade, wrenching it out of her hand. But before you can follow up, she actually collapsed onto you, straddles you.

And you are WAY to flustered to do anything now. You shield your Face whit your hands. And wait for the finisher.

„ **wow, i could get used to this“**

She did not just say that.....

„ Guess thats that. Kids really Scary. Good to know what were working whit now“

that sounded like sans. But seriously, you are way to busy peeking at chara through the gaps in your hand.

„ **Told ya numbskulls, if he wanted to we all would be toast, only reason he didnt banish me ? He decided to save me instead, Same whit all of you“**

wait.. what ? That dosent sound like famous last words ?

Toriel knelt at your side and actually started HEALING you ?!

„My Child, we never intended to execute you.but we had to know the scope we are dealing whit.“

nooooooooo all my Edge...... you cringe super hard.

„ **but seriously, you were super hot. Do that more often Frisk“**

Hot ? Look at ma ugly Mug!

„ **Whats that anyway ?**

She scooped some from your face whit a finger and licked it.

Whhhyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy

„ **nothing dangerous atleast, maybe magical waste or something ? Atleast you are not full human, not that i can speak on that „**

wow that Snicker sounded like bells..

as if on cue... you got seriously sleepy

oh oh, this might be really bad....


	9. Chapter 9

**PAPYVISION**

I decided it was best to watch from a Distance, Frisk woudnt hurt his Friends. I am SURE of that.

But that dosent mean, nobody will interfere, you dont get the full Picture what is even going on,seems like nobody except Frisk does really.

The words of these Two Humans really Touched your heart, you are their hero!! i have Fans! I cant let any of them get Seriously hurt.

But you have to admit,you are glad that you dont have to fight THAT Frisk. This looks hella scary.

„That kid's a sight to behold, isnt it?“

you Turn to the unfamiliar Voice, to see a Grown human in a black and Yellow three Piece suit, whit Sunglasses and all that Shtick, its Screaming Badass to you

„ WHO ARE YOU HUMAN ?“

he looks almost amused as he answered you

„Let's just say,i used to Take care of the Kid, you call him Frisk right?“

after saying that he changed to an neutral expression

„ look i gotta go there and stop the kid,when he loses Control he will do something he truly regrets.“

you are having none of that, so you ready your new Friend infront of him

„LOOK I CANT LET YOU GO THERE,I THE GREAT PAPYRUS HAVE TO PROTECT MY FRIENDS“

CHThe unknown man looked somewhat impressed

„ Arent you Guys hurting 'Frisk' Right now? I have to stop this. You dont know what you are dealing whit here.“

Cue for Bonewall in the doorway, you have no idea what he is capable of. But you sure as hell dont wait to find out

„WE WANT TO HELP THE HUMAN,BUT HE HAS TO ACCEPT IT.EVEN IF HE HAVE TO FORCE HIM. I DONT WANT TO FIGHT YOU NEW FRIEND PLEASE JUST STAY HERE“

The man began to slowly pull up his Sleeves,this all reminds you too well of these 'Animes' you watched together whit Alphys and Undyne.

„ Alright, i will just Stay here, until Shit hit's the fan, but you have to let me stop 'Frisk' if it gets any worse“

Whit that he decided to just watch on.

„WOWIE SOMEONE LISTENED TO ME FOR ONCE,THANKS HUMAN“

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**CHARAPECTIVE**

This Situation is seriously Messed up, as soon as i got my body back, i had to fight Frisk. And now that im literary straddling him... its so exhiliarating.i never would have Guessed i would like it so much, to Dominate him... after all this Time

But seems like, things were not meant to last. After i Teased him a bit, stuff turned out … even Wierder

„Chara.... take the others and Run“ Frisk almost whisperd „i went overboard,imight loose control soon“

Before you could even realise what he was Talking about, somebody grabbed you by the neck and threw you away.

A Man in black and Yellow Suit.

„Man didnt i tell you to control yourself, you wanna blow up our World or what.“

you pulled yourself back onto your Feet and made your way back to Frisk

„ **Who are you, what do you want from him?“**

That guy seemed interested in the weapon you got from Frisk earlier

„Huh,so he choose you to wield that? Did you Seduce him or something?anyway stay back,round two is about to start“

Round two ? Frisk seems to be at the verge of passing out.

As if on cue, you see the Determination once more surrounding Frisks entire being, but this time entirely uncontroled. Dude's looking like low budget Grilby now

and He Started Screaming. It almost sounded like a screech, as he literarypunced back up and landed a Fist Square on the Yellow suit guy, sending him flying.

„ **That was nuts Frisk, you still holding out on us ?“**

No response, he is just looking at you. Completly unresponsive whit empty eyes... wait hes passed out aint he ? The heck ?

Cue for the Yellow suit guy to just... show up.. and kicking Frisk at the Celling, that guy is Surrounded by... Orange flames? No less intense then Frisk,

„Look for now you really need to get your friends outta here 'Frisk' is kinda in a meltdown right now, i have never seen him use that much of his Determination in a Day,if he gets one of you while hes like that... he will seriously go insane.. so just stay back“

Not like,this is something new, but this entire situation Grew above your head Ages ago.

But getting The crew away from here, sounds like a plan for now, so you will do that for now.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**FRISK?!?!**

This is the .. Second.. Third ? You cant quiet remember Time you are here.

Wide blackness evrywhere, its just plain Empty except for you floating in it.

The Void. This is where you met Gaster, Blasted dude.. way before even considering going Underground.

Why you end up here, after burning through your Determination ? No Clue, to be honest, People like you seemed to be called 'Pure Aspects' and their existince warys heavily for the individual.

Some aint even made out of Flesh and blood, even if they are born normally, Human-Turned-Monster seems to be a Fitting Description.

Anyway, you gotta leave here. Who knows what your Determination decides to do whitout your input.

But how ? Its all just nothingness, and you feel so teribly sluggish.

In the back of your head, you start to hear... this Static sound.. like an old TV turning rogue.

Aww no not him too, you seriously need to wake up,you try to spur on your Determination,but for once failed.

„Seems like the Child of Determination lost Control once again.“

you seriously dont want to talk to him, he tends to screw whit your head more then anyone else....

„You dont seem happy seeing me, and here i thought of lending a hand, for Saving my Bretheren“

you murmur a half hearted „i'm sorry“ at that, he seemed nonetheless delighted, in all his Goopyness.

„Alright, i can send you back, well it is a Forceful process, and might hurt you even more. But if you dont go back to your Friends soon, you will have Destroeyed the entire underground“

aww damn... should've gotten stabbed by Chara, i knew it

„Listen,before you leave. For now dont worry about Pulling me out of the Void. I can see more Trouble ahead for you, you will need more DETERMINATION then ever. Your Friends Still need you“

Whit that he started his ULTRA CREEPY GRIN whit Goop Pressing through his 'Mask' or whatever it is.


	10. Chapter 10

The Moment you Came to, you were seriously Baffled.

Judgement hall ? GONE

Castle ? DOUBLE GONE

You stood in Asgores Garden, just before the barrier, Almost Punching a Lying down Man in Black and Yellow Suit, someone you... seemed to remember.. jeah thats Bravery, you just almost Murderd another aspect.

As you let your hands fall to the site, while dispelling the leftover Determination you notice someone is clamming down on your Hips, a quick inspection shows that Undyne holds you from behind, while Chara from the Front.

„.... i missed quite the Party didnt i?“ both almost jumped away from you, forgetting they kept hold onto you

„ PUNK THAT WAS NUTS, ARE YOU ANIME OR SOMETHING ? YOU BLASTED THE ENTIRE CASTLE AWAY“

you scratched your head at that,you dont seem to remember anything,after you got sexually harrassed by Chara

That earned you a Gutpunch, seriously, Undyne is still holding you in Position....

„ **Whoever that man is, he saved us,from whatever just happend to you“** whit that she pointed at the guy....whats his name again....eh

„Looks like i owe you a Thank you 'Bravery'... whatcha doing here anyway“

you seriously dont like that guy, smartypants wannabe badass. But he did seem to have stopped you... you really hope you hurt nobody.

„You spew the last Couple of days so much Determination Around, was able to smell it on the other side of the darn Planet. And i rememberd what happend on your last Shtick 'Determination' you are too young to control all of this, one day you will really turn into a Demon“

Meh, worked out so far, also Chara has like the ultimate anti-Frisk weapon.

„ **I do ?“** whit that she stared at her breasts for a moment **„FRISK, THIS IS NOT THE TIME FOR THAT!“**

h....huh ? I was Talking about 'Wahnsinn'

„ **J....Jeah i knew that“**

Anyway... you ask undyne if she can let you go, you also wanna know if anyone is hurt

„Nobody except you two humans are really injured, the Skelebros managed to 'Shortcut' evryone to safety. We both tried to stop you, you used that Orange dude as a Punching Bag“

nice, nothing of Value was lost!

„ **You really dont seem to like that guy,but he on the other hand charged in here, through papyrus to stop you“**

you just shrug at that, its a long story.

Now its time for 'Bravery' to stand up.

„you Probably forgot again,Name's Jon, Aspect of Bravery. I heard you finally got a name. Frisk right ? Hope this time you bother to Remember.....“

meh cant be arsed, damn Aspects are just another group wanting to control you.

„well you are DETERMINATION in purest form kid, shit's dangerous. Just look at the aftereffects here. And you didnt RESET or LOAD... why didnt you anyway ?“

you tell him that you dont have any SAVES, you were serious on the dying part

„...Alright,i will keep that in mind“

whit that he took another look at Chara

„Keep this idiot save for me, wont you? You gotta anyway, i can see that a large part of him is in you, better learn to use that“

„ **Would have done that anyway. Frisk, its time for us to join the others, they are worried“**

… you arent really sure if you can manage to look them in the eyes anymore. But you gotta.

After parting ways whit Bravery, you managed to round a corner before colapsing against a wall...sweet sweet sleep....

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

You woke up looking at an unfamiliar Celling.. SIKE

this sock forever glued at the celling, this can only mean you crashed on the couch of the skeleton brothers.

You feel sore all over, you think you never went overboard like that, you prefered.... the stealthy approach most of the time.

So you just lay there, Brainstorming about evrything that happend, you really did it this Time. You still dont understand why your friends decided to show you MERCY.

After several hours of contemplation you heard the house door opening,and in came a Literal Angel.. Chara.

Damn, her new body is as Punable as it's Pretty to look at.

She enterd wordless, stood before the couch for a bit before sitting on your head end whit a sigh

„ **well that could have ended way worse, welcome back to the living by the way. You slept for almost a week.“**

well that explains why your stomach is literary trying to eat itself!

„ **Always the easygoing kind arent you ? You almost died a bunch of times there. And nobody of the monsters were in any Danger. You held back enough to hurt nobody, even in all the destruction you have caused“**

you nod at that still lying down, you didnt want to kill your friends,just have them get Rid of a Demon.

But apparantely you suck at being a Villain....

„ **you can say that again, even Sans decided its better to Shelter you. Told the others you just tried your best, funny enough that had more impact then all my pleading“**

she looked really Displeased at that,cant really fault her. Her History whit Sans really aint the best.

you pat her thigh softly,atleast trying to console her a bit.

You ask her if she likes her new body ?

„ **its Great to feel again, Taste again and... have a bit of privacy,i even started to Steal some of your skills“** whit that she showed you her softly glowing hand, crackling whit crimson lightning. **„Determination is really way more scary then we all ever thought.“**

jeah.. you can imagine what your friends might be thinking now, the Flowey Fiasco was just the tip of the iceberg.

You asked if evryone is alright? What did i miss ?

„ **The land you bought, they started to create a Village,i am not even going to Question how you got the Money for that, you look to be around my Age. Anyway thats where evryone is right now, Toriel planned a layout together whit Dr.Alphys and the crew is helping making it real,the humans also send a bunch a Materials“**

You are Really happy for your Friends, finally making a place for their own on the Surface.

„ **What are you Talking about? You will live there too, you must be hungry. Let me make you some Actually Edible Spagethi or something. Give me a moment“**

you didnt expect that, they seriously still want to live whit you ? Do they still not know how dangerous you really are ?

__________/

The Spagethi was actually hella delicious,man Charas Wifey Points just keep increasing, but you kinda miss her maniacal outbursts.

„ **whatever you are thinking, i know its Rude, so dont!.. We gotta talk, Asgore demanded that you live whit atleast another Adult Monster,saying that you still need Guidance and a Tutor. Do you want to live whit us?“**

Oh nice,i can choose my guards?

You put on your heavy thinking Face, you dont really want to impose on Toriel, she will have her hands full whit an Ex-Maniac and her Literal Angel Daughter... so thats a no.

Undyne and alphys ? No way,you dont want to intrude. Asgore himself ? Sorry, but you dont want to live whit an Guilt Ridden king,this aint no soap opera....

Napstablook? But i think he will crumble at my Permarment Presence...

ahh who are you kidding, you want to live whit the skelebros,but you know they woudnt want that....

as if on Cue „ I HEARD THAT HUMAN“ not even bothering whit the door, he jumped straight through the window, WAIT THERE WAS A WINDOW THERE ?

„WE WOULD BE DELIGHTED TO LIVE WHIT OUR FRIEND,I AM SURE SANS WOULD LIKE TO HAVE YOU AROUND ASWELL“

you arent sure about that....

„ **i have to object, i want to live together whit Frisk aswell!“**

wait,you thought she would want to stay whit Asriel, i mean its her best Friend n stuff

„ **And you are Literary my Soul-Bound Partner in Crime, whats wrong whit wanting to stay whit you?“**

hmm... Point Taken.

But what DOES Sans think about that ?

Paps pulled out his phone and literary shouted into it „SANS GET TO OUR OLD HOME WE GOTTA TALK PRONTO NYEHNYEHNYEH“

after several minutes of pointless smalltalk ala are you fine,hurt anywhere and why your Eyes glow like the ones of the Brothers n such.

Sans Arrived,

Lazy as always walking into the house through the door whit Ketchup in one hand, and the other one Pocketed.

You can almost smell that he did it on purpose, just to tick off Papyrus... you love whats about to follow

„SAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNSSSSSSSSS“ Dramatic Pause“ THIS IS IMPORTANT,STOP BEING A LAZYBONES“

Sans Tm Wink „Dont worry Bro, These Bones have not an ounce of Lazy muscle...“

„SAAAAAANSSSS YOU HAVE NO MUSCLES“

A Groan Later Paps dropped the bomb „ SANS OUR HUMAN FRIEND WANTS TO LIVE WHIT US“

That got an unusal reaction out of Sans, he actually dropped his Ketchup... HE DROPPED IT.

„You serious paps ? The kid wants to live whit us? Wait, and chara would let him? I was sure she will drag him to Toriels“

„ **I cant very well force him, but expect Daily Visits,i WILL stab you if you hurt him tho“**

„ WHY YES THE HUMAN ASKED HIMSELF,OF COURSE HE WANTS TO LIVE WHIT THE GREAT PAPYRUS AND THE ALMOST AS AMAZING... but lazy SANS“

you probably heard papyrus for the first time whisper....and thats saying something after all this time.

„So the kid is Bonely whitout the Skelebros ? Heh, alright no Bones about it,but we have to have some ground rules“

Eye Gliders missing.exe

„First NO Brotherkilling“

Found them

„And the Ketchups mine, otherwise im fine whit evrything.“

Cant argue whit that,you Coudnt hurt the brothers anyway, even if you wanted to.

„ Now that we got this done, i have to ask you something really important kid, you hinted it before. But.... you said the humans wont be our biggest problem ?“

you nod at that, thats exactly why you tried to power up the Best fighters of the underground.

„ The Best fighters ? I can understand undyne, and Chara. Dont wanna admit, but shes got some stabbing skills. But why us brothers too?“

Are you kidding me Sans? He is literary the only Monster capable of stopping chara.

And you know,you just KNOW Papyrus is made for Great things,someone whit a heart as Purely good as his, in such an Enviroment can only be a Beacon for Monsterkind.

„Heh cant Argue whit Paps, my bro's just the best“

woah thats some anoyed grumbling besides you

„ **i Hate to admit it,but Frisk is Right. Dont undervalue yourself Sans, also whit the Gadget that Frisk gave you, your weakpoints are almost non existing anymore. Right now the only one capable of fighting you here is Frisk i am afraid“**

That seemed to made Sans remember something that you said..

„Right.... you said you know Gaster right?“

you nod at that, you met him sometimes, when you drifted the Void. Creepy fellow and he smells like somebody untrustworthy.

Not to Forget the openly Admited experimenting on your Favorit Skeleton, dooming him as Cripple in exchange for the KARMA Poison.

„Would've prefered not remembering that, right... anyway if you have the chance to save him... do so,i hate his Boney Face for what he did to us. But if you are right we need him once again“

..us? Did he do something to Papyrus aswell?

„Sealed his eye“ he pointed at his Burning one „that also made him forget half his childhood“

That made you Tremble in Rage, Almost forgetting your Hypocrisy for what you did to them

Chara prefered a more Direct Approach

„ **I will GUT that man“**

Hi old Chara! Kinda hot tho.

„EASY HUMANS,THATS IN THE PAST I AM STILL POSITIVLY AWESOME“

That you are Papyrus...

You ask Sans if you should Try breaking the Seal on his eye.

„we can talk about that later,for now i and Paps gotta Deliver the news of you waking up, you should still take it easy.“

„RIGHT HUMAN,WE GOTTA CHANGE OUR HOUSE LAYOUT,WE NEED ONE MORE ROOM NYEHNYEHNYEH ONWARDS BROTHER“

He Just picked up Sans, ever chill Sans didnt mind and took a sip of Ketchup while waving at you.

This sight.. fills you whit so much DETERMINATION.... you have to protect them... all of them.....

you felt a hand on your Shoulder.

„ **i also have to go for now,if you let Asriel unchecked for to long, he Tends to go back to his Flowery ways and prank people. He seems to always forget that hes almost a God now... good riddance. See you later Frisk“**

oh wow, she learned how to use her Wings, that looks Absolutely Awesome...

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

you Lie down on the couch again, you still cant belive the skelebros allow you to live whit them.

And Chara is back whit her Family, all of this took so much work.. so much DETERMINATION... but for the moment... you did it. It seems like... you FINALLY found some real Friends...

But you know, that they will not be left to their own Devices for too long.

There Are Magis, after the Monstersouls.

These Insane Cultivators, are after the Dust of boss monster, to make some Wierd ass soup out of them.

Also the souls of the Aspect Successors inside Asriel, this will spell trouble aswell.

Not to forget Society will try to Exploit the overly Friendly and trusting monster,if not outright murder them for their potential.  
  


The Aspect Cult also still wants your Power,that makes Chara now a Target aswell..

now that you think about it, you cant afford to Die, your Friends still need you.

But the First Group making trouble for your Friends are none of those, its none other then the Mafia


	11. Chapter 11

Several more Day Passed, suprisingly whitout much trouble.

You try to ignore the wierd... sometimes scared looks your Friends give you. You actually saw a Temmie Yesterday playing ded as soon as it spotted you....

But some others... just woudnt stop bugging you.

Undyne demands a fight whenever she finds Time.Saying that she wont grow stronger is she aint beat up sometimes... is she a Masochist now?!

But what suprised you more was Dr.Alphys, the Ever timid one exuded an unbelivable Pressure on you and hammerd you whit questions after Inspecting the Bracers of Sans and Chara.

So you had to Explain-in Detail how they worked.

The core consists of the DT Container, and the Display, The Display is imbued whit your pure selfsustaining WILL, for Sans its to equip the weapon at the bottom, and to Protect him from all outside harm. And for chara its Persistent Regenaration, thats actually what rebuild her body after the Repair of her soul.

You Tried to explain that WILL And DETERMINATION are basically the same thing, just that will Can be Forced onto Things-or people for that matter.

The thing is fuelled by the DT Container, and can actually filled by almost evryone whit a certain level of Determination.

She went almost Apeshit on all the info,realising that the WILL part was the Bottleneck she never seemed to Figure out.

You explained her that you actually stole the Idea of the 'Kindness' aspect, that woman is evrything but,she dragged around whit her Jewelry imbued whit Kindness, which made her Practial imortal, cuz evrything just healed and healed and healed... that was a Traumatic expirience.

You Adviced her that she should try to figure out advanced mechanisms for that, the Fighting crew will need all the support they can get. Prevention is Key.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The Town,now Called New New Home (Why did nobody stop Asgore Dammit) seemed to progress smoothly. The first Building are standing, and people are Moving in.

Its actually a Spectacle to watch the monster Build. Why use a Hammer if you can Just stomp nails in, why Carry that stuff if you can levitate it. Why Dig a Well... if you can Force a Huge Ass Bone in the Dirt.

You get the Drift,Creativity really is their thing it seems.

But it looks like your warnings paid off, the Royal Guard was even Reinforced. Damn Mad Dummy in Armor looks even meaner.. heh

But, it Seems even Napstablook Joined, for real?! Looks like he earned high honors... for actually beating me...haha nice one,this should boost his confidince.

There also seems to be human Visitors, mainly Reporters, you made yourself scares around these Guys, but they seemed mostly After Chara and Napstablook for 'Subduing the Demon' …. eh not that you mind anyway,that just gave the Monster more leeway.

But it aint all good news, Metaton the ever-Fame-Hogging managed to get a recording of all of the Action, and just HAD to Publish it.. you seriously look like a Villain on that. Good job me!

That made them fear you more, but also Giving the Monsters more credit.

But you managed to see how the fight turned around, after you passed out, that was literary stuff of the nightmares. You screeched around, punched Bravery around like a Maniac -Like a Real Demon.. it got so out of hand that the entire Castle Collapsed ontop of you- not that you gave a shit about that.

But you were happy to see that even then you didnt hurt your Friends, Undyne and Chara were able to pin you in place,and you woke up soon after.

In hindsight, you might need to Apologize to Bravery-Nah these Shits also tried to control you.

Otherwise you helped whit the Building efforts, and answered some of Alphys Questions about the Gadgets.

Sadly you didnt see Chara in all of this,looks like you have to get used to being alone again.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________

This was the night you Actually managed to finish the Skelebros+Frisky Home, you decided to go for a walk-nighttime for now seems to be the only Time you dont have to constantly dodge landmines.

While wandering the streets ( Actual Asphalt!!! yay ) you noticed you were followed, nothing really new,you didnt expect your Friends on walking around unsupervised. They still dont really seem to know how to handle you at the end of the day.

But you soon noticed- those were Humans. And not the nice Kind. You spot them being armed. Looks like you have to scare someone once again......

You walked into one of the dark alleyways and waited for your Pursuers.

„Didnt expect the 'Demon' kid to hand himself over, kid look just shut up and follow us, our boss wants to meet you- No Funny buisness, you dont honestly think we belive that Stupid video do you ?“

you shall be Named Thug01 !

„ Come on dude, just sack the kid, i seriously dont want any of those monsters to spot us,they are Trouble. Didnt you see this Fishwoman ? She Suplexed a damn Boulder at the Greeting Today!“

wow Thug02 had the pleasure of meeting your Friend.

She is awesome aint she? I can only Agree! Lets go, i gotta talk whit your boss anyway. Makes things easier for me!

Said and done, one call later a Van Drove infront and you three took seats, 01 to the left 02 to the right.

Man this sure brings back memories, cant wait to find out what those guys want from you this time!

After like half an hour of drive, you stopped infront of a Villa, that thing screams old and Classy,looks like its the Mafia this Time? Until now they mostly let you be,suprisingly enough.

This is the moment you actually Realise you depend way to much on Cliche,Anime Ahoi!

After you Entered it, and Enjoyed the sight of Actual Butler and Maids,you were let into a classy Meeting room, a Middle aged man Already sitting there, puffing a Cigar..

ARE THEY DOING THAT ON PURPOSE ?

„Thanks Boys, leave the kid here and stay Guard outside. I will Handle this“

Italian Accent too! You gotta Focus to not visibly Cringe,but you can already guess how this will end. You smell Another shootout.

„Take a Sit kid.... or should i rather call you.. Demon ? Or Frisk? What do you go by these days ?“

Im Frisk thank you very much,what do you want anyway ?

„You seriously need to learn some Respect,you gotta have class Frisky-boy“

Yeah Yeah,mind telling me what this is about ?

„Simple Shtick, for whatever reason the Monster Seem to Favor you,i have no interest in the Lies of this so called 'Demon' but these Monsters... smell like Money.“

Whit that he leans more onto the Table, Taking a big puff.

„I want you to lead some of the unimportant 'Cute' Monsters into our hands, we will find Buyers from them. And you get to walk away whit your Limbs intact,how about it?“

Thats ACTUALLY Refreshing, so thats how it feels to have Friends Treatened....

You Stood up, were about to Rain hell lose, when your Phone Rang,the monster one.

One Look Revealed its an unknown number

After Picking up,your mood suddenly lifts

„ **Howdy Frisk,coudnt help but Notice someone Decided to Take whats mine, mind telling me whats your objective here?“**

woah she called you hers,moodlift=extreme

„Simple Chara,i was about to break hell loose,they actually dared to threaten me to abduct my friends“

that got a Cringe out of the middle Aged dude,did he realise he bit of more then he can chew, or does he think im Insane or something ?

„ **is that so... i am Actually whit Asriel in close vicinity, let us handle this. We have to Prove ourselves too dont we“**

hmm... Alright,but no killing. You dont want any of the Two Accumulate LOVE over those Guys.

After saying that you sat down relaxed again,and hung the phone up.

„are you actually insane? This Building is chock full of Armed Men, and you sent your happy go lucky crew in here ?“

Happy go lucky? Nah old man, those two are Maniacs.

As soon as you said that, you heard Gunshots, explosions collapsing Furniture.. in increasing Volume.

The old man Started Sweating,pulling out a Gun out of one of the drawers, he went over to you and held Gunpoint straight at your face.

„The moment they walk in here,you demand from them a surrender“

Whit that he grabbed you on the neck and pulled you at the corner of a room.

After a Minute or Two, the Doors got sent flying,Undyne entrance complete.

On the other Side, a Cute looking Goat and an Bonafide Angel, whit a way to big Knife over her Shoulder

„ **Mind Giving back whats mine ?“**

Goat boy Cringed a little at that

„I know you miss him Chara, but thats almost a Confession already. Get a room“

Cue for chara to get red like a Tomato

„ **Dont you Freakin dare Asriel,dont you see that Frisk is held Hostage?!“**

oh right im a Hostage,you snicker a little at that.

„ Chara we are Talking Frisk here,only reason you Barged in here was cause they anoyed the hell out of you“

„ **and whats wrong whit that? Frisk dosent have to do evrything alone,didnt we agree on this?**

**Wasnt it like this = CHARA I CANT FACE FRISK LIKE THIS HE DID SO MUCH FOR US WAH WAH WAH“**

you didnt even KNOW Goats can Turn Red

That earned a shout of mister Mafia Cliche

„How Dare you to ignore me, is the live of your friend worth nothing? Whats whit that Angel Cosplay anyway, Just Plain Ugly to Misshandle Gods Messenger like that“

did he just insult chara ?.... he did did he ?.... did he really dare?

You almost flipped the table,you held his Gun and squeezed,HARD whit infused will and eyes Burning Crimson.

You pulled back your arm, intending to give him the beatdown of his livetime, for several infact. And have him remember. But before anything of that could take place chara held your arm

„ **Just dont,like you said not worth it.“**

But you gotta do something, for him to know to never mess whit his Friends again.

„ **we got that handled, Alphys is hacking into their stuff as we speak, and sending the data to the Police. Look you know i cant let you rampage around here,just calm down“**

Meh.... pissing of chara is not worth it... but still

„ **REMEMBER THE CONSEQUENCES OF ANGERING ME“**

you have no clue,what he saw. But it was still enough for him to literary shit his pants.

Justice Served for insulting chara!

That earned you a smack on the back of your head from Asriel

„You IDIOT, didnt we just tell you to be nice.how are we going to tell the others that you just Broke someones mind for insulting chara ?“

…...uhm.... Gently ?

Anyways we should move out, i stole the car keys from Thug 01

„Thug 01? you didnt even bother remember their names ?“

Meh, Side characters dont need that!

After evryone sat in the Van, Chara asked the all important Question

„ **Can you even Drive?“**

That you do, but better not get caught, you dont see a Teen driving evryday... teehee

„This anime Stuff really creeps into you Guys mind....“

Asriel looked somewhat anoyed

„ **Says the GOD OF HYPERDEATH“**

oh hell, she is right! Hah... that will burn next week

so you took of back to New New Home …. please we need a better name

_____________________________________________________________________________________________

The Expected harsh scolding... didnt happen, evrybody seemed quite happy that we got out whitout so much as a scratch.Seemed like the data Alphys found indicated some Major Bad Guy vibes.

Thats not to say,it didnt happen, as the news got out that the Boss had to be send to some Mental institutes cuz he kept shouting not to anger a Demon child-was infact a dead giveaway.

Of all things-it was Sans doing the scolding, you seriously feel your sins crawling on your back. That guy was always good at making someone feel uncomfortable, just whit his eyes.

„Look its not like i dont understand, if they did anything to papyrus i would've blasted them to oblivion. But you aint alone here. Depend on us. If the Kids didnt notice the abduction you would have been alone“

you murmur that this is how it usual is, but stopped as you noticed Eye .exe missing.

You instead decided to apologize. And that you will try to better your ways, for your friends.

After that Papyrus gave both of us a Bone crushing hug, literary. I saw Sans DT Shield Flicker...Be Careful Paps....

„ALL IS GOOD THAT ENDS GOOD,I AM HAPPY TO SEE MY BROTHER FINALLY LEAVING HIS LAZY SELF BEHIND“

wow, a little blue blush on Sansy, thats also a first!

After the Hugging was over, Papyrus put his most stern face on,still Cute tho

„BUT MR FRISK,FRYING SOMEONES BRAIN CAUSE HE WAS NOT NICE TO CHARA IS NOT GOOD,YOU GET NO SPAGETHI BEFORE SLEEP“

nooooooooooo not the Spagethi!...'cough'

but he is right...you can get quite impulsive if it concerns your Friends. Espacially Chara

„IF YOU UNDERSTAND,MAKE YOURSELF READY FOR BED TOMORROW IS ANOTHER DAY TO ASSIST HOUSEBUILDING NYEHNYEHNYEH „

and that you did,hoping to never make Papyrus truly mad,this could end worse then whit Sans


	12. Chapter 12

3rd Person

Well, Asriel and Chara infact did get the Scolding of their live, Toriel literary Fried their behinds

„My Children YOU Should have INFORMED us,the WORST Could have Happend!“

„ **But Mom! They wanted to Force Frisk to do stuff“**

„No Buts, Just cause you kids can handle yourself dosent mean you have to jump headfirst into Danger,the next time i meet Frisk he will earn himself the same lecture!“

ever quiet Asriels turn

„Mom im literary half a God, what can these Numbskulls do to us anyway, not to forget Frisk,we just didnt want him to go through all this alone again!“

Toriels Face just turned Sterner

„Lanuage my Child! As much as i want to applaud your Atitude for your Friend, this is way to Dangerous. EVEN if you play half God, you three are still way to young for these kinds of things

Next time Call Undyne „

both of them nod at that,but still decided that they did right.if they leave Frisk be, he will vanish. They both can feel this.

And its giving Chara Nightmares.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Friskpective**

Today you actually decided, while helping the construction to do a little Magic Traning, while you have no Magic flowing through your veins, your Body is schock full of Determination, which funny enough Handles much the same.

Thats how you managed to imitates Sans Teleport.

That must have looked extra funny, While carrying stuff,hammering in nails or any other things that needs doing, you were Constantly Surrounded by the Wierdest things.

Crimson Bones,Knifes,Flames and you even managed to imitate one of Sans Blaster! But you ddint dare to fire it off.

You are suprised how Applicable it is, might have to do whit your bodys Constitution.. jeah,another thing that can blow up in your face if asked straight up yayyyyyyyy.

Meanwhile you of course didnt notice,someone watching you intently.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________

After work is done, you decided. That blaster needs Testing! And marched confident into the woods.

After you found a usable place, far enough off to hopefully let nobody notice, you summoned the blaster Again.

Pure Crimson, white eyes. Also burning in the Fiery Red.

The form is quite similar to Sans,hopefully he takes it whit humor, please dont be creeped out.

First things first, you want to test if you cant actually surf it.

After some Testing,you find out it works! It even Purred a little, it has sentienc? I really have to talk to sans about that.

Now the all important test fire.. if Sans strength is any indication, it will be big. And hopefully whitout KARMA, i dont even want to imagine what damage a chocke full of determination blaster whit KARMA will do to the surroundings....

Alrighty Baby Shoot into the sky first! 3....2.....1.... FIRE!

That was actually quite scary, you could feel the Scalding heat from ontop of the Blaster, and the beam was atleast 3 Times as big as the Blaster itself. That baby will be Sealed until shit hits the fan, you dont want to change the Surroundings forever whit evry shot.

After you Played whit your Blaster for a little bit (You Named it Blasty, cuz simple and Cute is best right?!) you Made your way back, hoping nobody saw it.

Jokes on you, somebody did see it... and she is standing infront of you.

„PUNK why didnt i see you make any SPEAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRS ?“

oho....jeah good question, why didnt you?

You Tried to create her Trademark weapon, which succeded, you long since figured changing shape is not that hard.

„that looks like a good one! Can you do the Golden ones too ? Or the Yellow ? Maybe even blues ?“

That attempt ended in a Failure,that made you somewhat crestfallen...

„Dont worry punk, maybe you just cant form it.. whitout,what did you call it.. WILL ?“

That needs further testing, you thank her for the tip anyway.

„Its ALRIGHT Punk! You can thank me whit a FIGHT“

whit that she summoned a spear herself and charged at you.

You ended up having to train whit her for the Remainder of the Day. She is still super though if you dont overpower her whit your DETERMINATION.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

„Kiddo, dont you want some new clothes ? For real that stuff has seen better days,if i had a nose i probably would have turned it away“

That actually SHOT Papyrus into action

„THATS A GREAT IDEA,FRISK NEEDS COOLER CLOTHES.HE CANT BE PART OF THE SKELEBRO FAMILY WHITOUT THE BESTEST“

Welp guess i have to go clothes shopping whit ma Favorite Skeletons, could be worse.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________

The humans in the City made wide way for us, wierd i thought they would be somewhat used to Monsters by now.

Then you Rememberd.

They are whit you-

That actually shot your excitement way down the dumps, they will be avoided just by being near me.

After Arriving at the Clothes Store, and checking out Several clothes. You had the ultimate Revelation....

WHY not Combine SANS AND PAPYRUS ?! Ultra cool mode Enabled!

Said and done, you got yourself some Jackets almost like those of Sans, Black pants. And Several Red Scarfs. HELL YEAH

This made you smile uncontrolably, so much so that the Cashier seemed to forget that you are 'THE Demon' and thanked you for the Purchase

„Paps i think we are Seriously rubbing off on the Kid, he looks like us, to the Bone“

„AWESOME LOOK SANS ITS US COMBINED,LIKE IN THAT ONE ANIME!“

on that Cue, you Shout Loud a long Stretched „FUSIOOOOOOOOON“

This Day proved to be Awesome,you didnt think some Clothes would make you so happy.

But those Things wont last-

You saw Some Folks in black suits approach, you stepped infront of the Skeleton brothers, already assuming thats about you again.

„The Major wants to talk to you, Demon. Follow us to the Townshall“

Bingo.

„Bro,i go whit the kid. You go back and inform the others.“

you kinda like this New Sans, Less Puns but more Actual Caring.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

At the Office of the Major

„Greetings Demon,no you call yourself Frisk now dont you? Anyways you both take a seat please“

Hes much friendlier then you expected....

„First, we have to thank you for Delivering Vital intel about the Franely Family. They wont see the light of day ever again-if i have a say about that“

wait, actual thanking me ? No way in hell thats it.

„But, we have gotten a Concerning demand from the Magic Assosciation. They demand us to hand over the Following = The Queen and King of Monsterkind, Dr.Alphys and Sans the Skeleton. They also Demand your imprisonment“

whit that he looked at you

„ for all i care, i would love to oblige, you are a Danger to evryone. And you know it.“

he let out a sight after that

„but our new Neighbours prove most trustworthy, we dont want to hand any of them over- not that we have any authority over Monsterkind,except when they turn Criminal.“

he let that sink in for a moment, he probably noticed you were about to flip the table „so i requested you here, firstly to inform you of that. And for a proposal“

this Time Sans didnt seem determined to stay quiet

„So, and what do you want from our Kiddo?“

he said our! You are about to flip the table for another Reason!

„I wont be handing over the Monster,but if we arent giving them any leeway,we will suffer consequences. They are not like your 'Frisk' here, they will actually kill people in the worst case-actual terrorism you could say.“

oh you know where this is going.

„I hereby ask you Frisk,to be imprisoned and deliverd to the Magic Assosication,what happens after that is of no Buisness for Ebott Town“

so hes indirectly saying i should deal whit it myself... sounds fair guess i gotta go on a little trip

„No way in hell were letting that happen, my Bro will use me as xylophon“

But Sans, i can Deal whit this, trust me. Just chill out at Grillbys, ill be back in a few days.

„Look kiddo, i pretty much figured out how you work in those kind of situations. You got no Plan. You plan to get yourself in there captured. And Fail until you find the Golden path“

his eyes went missing again,damn this will probably always give you shivers.

„Let us make a Plan,Figure things out and deal whit those Magi,pretty sure we cant just walk in there Guns Blazing. But you know the monster way by now dont you.“

and now his left eye is burning blue, someone is about to get a bad time

„It's time for Mister Lazybones to show you why you hold me in such high regard“

you turn meek at that,you know how he works, he dont need RESETS,just a bit of Determination to

obliterate his enemeys.

Alright Sans, i will listen to you.

You turn to the Major, and ask him to wait for a call whit the proceedings you thank him for the help.

Also... you are Sorry for how you handled him, he is clrearly a much better men then you expected.

„Dont worry about that,if your history is anything to go by, i cant fault you too much for that“

the world Turned Entirely Crazy that day. Atleast in your Eyes.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The Plan Actually turned out quite simple, they not only got Frisk, even all the Monster they Requested. Equipped whit DT Shields and Tracker tho.

Asriel and Chara Followed by Air, Carrying Undyne and Papyrus. that must look funny.

The 'Magi HQ' was actually on a Island around a 8 hour flight away.

They were actually dumbfounded when we arrived, not that the monsters are here. They still belive they are helpless. But they know too well what YOU are capable of.

„The Demon has to be Guarded at all Times by atleast 5 high ranking Mages,dont go near it, dont feed it,if it has to let it shit in its pants. That thing is capable of destroying all of us, i cant Forget it even if i wanted to“

whit that the high ranking Mage Stared at you whit full hatred

„Finally we get the chance to rid ourselves of you,we actually have to thank the Major of Ebott Town,this idiot probably didnt even Realise the only reason we didnt Raise his Town to the ground was your Presence.“

Eh, nothing new for you.its not like you guys pose any danger to me. The only reason the Humans didnt blast you guys to smitherns already is cause of your sneaky habits hah.

That earned you a hit whit a cane to the face, you laugh nontherless,jeah just the usual.

You sneak a glance a Sans, if you can already drop this Farce, to your disapointment he shook his head,aww man...

They seperated you and your friends, they didnt even bother to lock you up. They know all that is just pretense they placed you on an open field, chained you to a post and had you surrounded at all Times.

Man Atleast you look good while playing slave. The Skelebros have some serious style.

The mayhem started half an hour after that,you notice Chara whit Papyrus in the far Distance, landing on one of the Tower (Did i mention they live in a Freaking Castle?! Why is anime so Acurate ?!)

Papyrus apperantly REALLLLLLYY didnt like seeing you chained, you saw him look shocked.. and then Mad, YES MAD, he straight up jumped Down the damn Tower.

In your fluster,you flooded yourself whit Determination, your Eyes start burning, Lightning crackling, you break your bindings and held a hand out in his Direction.

You Summoned Blasty below him,to break the fall and Guide to the Ground.

But sadly, you Focused on your friend too much, you didnt notice the mages starting Chanting and Blasting you whit several spells.

The Ensuring Explosion made you an impromptu Projectile, flying straight against the nearest wall.

That shook your nogging,but otherwise you are relativly Fine, but the still airbound duo SERIOUSLY didnt like that, Papyrus Actually Batted Summoned Bones whit his sword at the Mages.... and Blasty... well he Blasted. Atleast he held back, luckily you just saw one of the tower Crumble, please dont have any of your friends in them.

This Alerted evry single Mage in the Castle, and soon it turned in an free for all.

Meanwhile Undyne Joined whit Asriel as her impromptu Jetpack, somehow Sans also freed himself

and... STARTED BLASTING, damn if you thought Sans was strong 1v1 ? Hes Basically MADE for 1 vs Many.

You also noticed Asgore and Toriel actually Tag Teaming against a bunch of mages, Alphys in between, she seemed to use some kind of.. electric blaster Zapping away at the mages.

Papyrus also fought like a Champ, even while fighting you can see the care he has for other, always making sure to use the flat of the blade. And in Response to his pure Feelings 'Frieden' Shouted in Joy.

And then there is your Personal Goddess of War, Chara whit her Trademark Grin, surrounded by Red lightning and her Blade in hand. Flying through the air whit her Beautiful wings. Whenever you took your eyes away from her for a Day. She Improves Tremendously. Her Former blade Dance trained through the Genocides turned into something much more Beautiful.

You Seriously lack the Vocabular to just Describe the shier Awesomeness you are witnessing, alone this sight was worth Listening to Sans.

But you also Know, this wont end like this. Somewhere here.....'HE' Remains, and you know your Friends wont be able to handle him...

After some more scuffling about, you summon Blasty to your Side, and take flight. After Sans saw the Crimson Blaster his Mouth Actually Dropped... SUPRISE my Friend haha.

„ **ENOUGH PLAYING AROUND FEROL, SHOW YOURSELF“**

if this is Anime enough, he will show up....

3...2....1.....

„Demon of Determination, you seriously have the GALL to Attack my Branch ?“

There he is, that dude was always way too buff for the Magi robes, he actually looks about to burst.

„The Last time we had a Tussle you Fled,like the Child you are. Think your MonsterFriends and a Bitch whit wings can change that ?“

Papyrus stilled at that, he coudnt stop his Anime Comment

„DID HE JUST...INFRONT OF FRISK? WELL GUESS I GOTTA SCOLD FRISK AGAIN LATER“

what did he mean ? Well as soon as he finished his Shittalk a Literal BURNING Child Barreld right into him, punching at him full force. The Guy had a Magical Barrier at the ready tho, so he just Flew into the wall...

Pardon THROUGH the wall

Excuse me again THROUGH ALL WALLS and landing in the open Shore of the Island.

Frisk Wasted no Time Following him, he was already Throwing Spears like a madman after the Magus while running after him...

„OH MY GOSH IM SO PROUD OF THE PUNK“

But that all was still not enough,Ferol righted himself on the shore, and threw off his Robe, Showing Military like Clothing underneath.

He kinda looked like the Guy out of a Fighting Game, But that hair is so outdated nowadays....

„ That atleast got you Heated up, you still punch like a Wimp“

he charged at you, straight up ignoring the DETERMINATION infused spears, let the barrier handle it.

It Then escalated in one Bonafide Brawl, you were faster. He was stronger.

So you decided to change that problem, you retreated a fair distance and Summoned Blasty again.

„ **BLASTY BLAST THIS FOOL FULL POWER“**

Damn the heat of the moment got to you too.

But none of the Fancy talk could have prepared for what you just orderd.

Evrything was a Blinding Red. You had to squeeze your eyes shut, the blast was deafining, and the shockwave pushed you back quite a bit.

After that madness, you witnessed your handiwork, the Ocean was literary split, Steam spilling evrywhere the Area around the blast radius just non existing, cacked by a glassy surface.

And in the center of it, the Blasted magus still stood. But hella lot worse for the wear.

Hair GONE

Clothes GONE

3rd Degree Burns ? Check

but still standing, and hella mad.

That blast actually took lots outta you, you start feeling the blasted tar again.

„I KNEW IT, Demon you are Too Dangerous. Not only for us Magus. For evry living Being. Power like this.. no man should pocess it“

He started healing himself, not that you mind. You are just... Baffled how small he actually is

he apperantly saw your judgemental look

Now its his Time to actually go Nuts, charging at you whit a mad dash.

But you were ready. You were already charging one of your One punch man lookalikes.

Fist Met Fist, but the costs were equally heavy.

His Entire Arm ? GONE

but,you kinda had broken bones all over sticking out your hand.

Man this guy is seriously strong, he aint even an aspect,or one of those High ranking Cultivators,creepy guys.

But you didnt stop, you kicked his knee as hard as you possibly could. That gave some nightmare inducing feedback....

„What did you Rotten minisausage say about Chara ?“

You gave him another kick, this times the Chest. He lay flat on his back.

„Say about me what you will, damned Magus, but whoever dares to insult the one i Love, gets to enjoy my WRATH“

Whit that comes the third kick, not mentioning where, just saying he will probably having Scrambled egg tonight.

That guy already passed out, but you didnt really give a shit, you had to check on the others

but as you turned around, you were face first whit a VERY serious looking chara.....

„ **what did you just say?“**

Panic mode = Max

you turned away, suddenly very Concerned that your Victim wakes up.

„ **Oi Frisk, i asked you something“**

oh, so busy look he had a knife in his pocket. Better throw that away.

But your Comedy skit fell short on an explosion in the direction of the castle, that entire thing just collapsed in itself, that was probably KARMA. Sans is Badass yo.

„ **Wimp... not enough DETERMINATION to say it to my face?“**

that sounded like a Challenge, cant have that.

You Checked her face again, for a moment, seeing her still having that challenging look.. you just decided to fudge it and go for it.

„I just said i love you“

wow she probably didnt expect you saying it straight up, her face is a bit cramped.

„NYEHNYEHNYEH VICTORY AGAIN BELONGS TO US,WE HAVE ALL OF THE- OH GOD FRISK WHAT HAPPEND TO YOUR HAND, BONES ARENT SUPPOSED TO BEND THAT WAY“

oh right, your got kinda thrown into a Blender

After evrybody heard papyrus they met up whit you.

Toriel was fussing over your hand, as did papyrus.. meh had worse

„wow Kid your Blaster Seriously packs a punch“

of course it does, i learned from the best!

Thats another Blush. VOTE FOR BLUSH COUNTER (2)

but what now, what are we going to do whit all those mages ? The one whit the missing arm and Small sausage is super dangerous tho.

„Dont you Worry Frisk, i will handle that“

oh right Asgore Existed,man i really dont do the fluffy guy justice.. probably cuz i spend the least time whit him

But your attempt at escaping the embarassing situation failed Major, there has to be atleast one fuse blown in charas head, cuz she completly ignored evryone stomped straight to you and stared in your eyes.

„ **You know, i do too“**

she had a straight face saying that,are we talking about the same thing ?!

„ **Yes,Yes we do. i Love you too. For a long Time infact“**

your mind is officially blown, she just confessed infront of her own goshdarn parents, brother and your... adoptive? Family..

but all of that be damned, you were so happy that you just had to Embrace her.

Apperantly they all knew whats up. Cuz cheering ensured.

In hindsight, our blood was probably boiling for a hardfought victory, you mean... you dont even feel the pain in your Hand. And that things still blasted.

so.... we two... are a thing now ?

„ **... i guess ….we are. Damnit Frisk you know i suck at this mushy stuff“**

whit that she returned the embrace and kissed you, after she pulled back you noticed that her face had now Tar smears.....

is that really such a good idea ? Oh well,if we are both happy what could go wrong?

__________________________________________________________________________________________

You Made it back!

But you still made a Point to Force on evry single mage your WILL to never be able to cast any magic again,better then dying i guess.

You were in dire need of a bath-luckily Papyrus installed one, exclusivly for your use looks like.

But you could swear atleast once since we moved here Sans took a bath!

You also managed to snack yourself Charas number, Finally you can call her if you want.but you also found out,that she apperantly often watches what you do day to day... why not just meet up then ?

Is she embarassed ? Or does she insist on some Yandere tropes ? You honestly cant tell anymore, Since you left the underground things just went from one trope into another.

After that you decided to chill on the couch together whit Sans, some good old Lazy bonding. Whats on the TV was actually interesting for once, Gone are the Metaton exclusive days!

Its about some Guy survivng in Tropical Regions, and living of the Fauna there. That dude ate a Maggot the size of your fist!

„Do humans enjoy such Grotesque food? Heh and here i am getting yelled at for liking Ketchup and Greasy Burger“

you just gotta stand in for that, its suposed to be for emergencys only, he didnt eat that cuz he enjoyed it !.... you hope

Talking about Grotesque, Papyrus waltzed in whit a Plate of Spagethi for evryone. Hes Seriously getting better, but still got some work to do.

as Household Skelebros were enjoying.. the Wierd but interesting show, the chime rang.

We all looked at each other, its actually quiet rare for anyone visiting us.unanounced too boot.

Papyrus went to the door while you and Sans just shrugged and kept watching on.

But peaceful live ended the moment the hot blooded Angel stomped a Suitcase on the floor

„ **Frisk,i am moving in, your rooms the one at the right,right ? Alright ill sort myself out“**

…....what where did that come from, did you have a fight whit Asriel?

„ **...arent we a thing now? Thought might aswell“**

Sans elbowed you softly at that

„Kiddo, the Princess missed ya, she has the perfect excuse now and is taking action!“

OHHHH! You understand, she is Bonely whitout you 'wink'

She went a little red on her cheeks, more then usual and stomped wordlessly into your room. Probably to unpack.

You hope thats not too much trouble for the Skelebros, if the want you can pay more rent or something ?

„DONT YOU WORRY FRISK,ITS NOT LIKE WE HAVE MORE WORK WHIT HER HERE, ON THE CONTRARY.....BY THE WAY WHY IS SANS SOCK STUCK ON THIS CELLING ASWELL?!“

now that he mentions it.... well Sans likes the sock very much?

Sans just Winked at you,refusing to take a stance.

Well Guess now you have your Angel cum Lover living whit you...but why arent you even suprised ?


	13. Chapter 13

After you Walked into your room,you already noticed Charas stuff just about evrywhere, you dont have any problem whit that anyway.

„How did Toriel take your moving out?“

she sat on your bed making herself comfortable and looking at something on the phone, she answered whitout looking up

„ **She wasnt that cool whit it, i mean we just got each other back and stuff. But she Relented after i said her i need to take care of you“**

wait she needs to take care of me ? Since when and why?

She points at your Bandaged hand

„ **We heard from Sans, if it wasnt for him stopping you you would have done all of that alone.You dont even realize how worried evryone is for you“**

she finally looked up from her phone

„ **We all heard what that Magus said Frisk, these humans, the Talk smack about you while you protect them. Mom was so Mad after we went home“**

you shrug at that, thats your live in a nutshell. Why should it bother you now

„ **You know, at first i thought you were a Weak willed Pacifist, but the more i learn, im just Baffled how you hold yourself together,and heres to me thinking i had a Hard Live hah“**

That dosent matter anymore, now you have Friends, now you have her. And you would gladly be Called a Demon to keep it that way.

That probably left more of a impression on her then you thought, cuz she pulled you onto the bed and cuddled into you

„ **And i will always stay your Angel,let us protect all of them Together“**

That made you so happy... you cant even express it you just enjoy her warmth while staring at the celling.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Not really nice, but both Skelebros spy'd on you.

Not that you noticed anyway

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The New New Home is Finished for now!

The whole Magus Shtick boosted Monster Popularity even now, their Firm stance against abuse of Power, and Willingness to Corporate also Contributed for Several Human imigrants moving into New New Home.

The Magus seem to be Quiet for now, not that this amounts to much, you know that you gotta do something against them soonish.

But, the Press still didnt stop beating up a dead horse, the Excessive wounds and the 'Sealing' of all of the Mages Present made the Diabolic Demon incarnate of Doom even more infamous...hah

Again not that you mind, as long as they dont shittalk your Friends.

Those same Friends didnt really share the sentiment, and Publicly Anounced Frisk as the Savior of Monsterkind, for now it looks like the Trend goes to me Manipulating the Monster...

Toriel came over sometimes whit Asriel to Tutor you and Chara on some stuff. She asked you if you Desire to go to School, which you flat out refused. You dont want to plant a mark on the children by being there.

And chara Argued that whit all the Resets, and her Time dead she was old enough to not need it anymore.... i have no clue how, but she managed to Convince Toriel.

Asriel didnt really need it anyway, whit his Time as Flower he had vast Knowledge on his side.

Man this goat is Overpowered. Halfgod,smart and cute in a Package.. if only his foulmouth was fixed.

Other news Include you and Chara started sparring against each other,She almost demanded it. She didnt want to stay behind you in terms of power she said...

Sometimes undyne Joined, thanks to the armor and intensive Training she can go serious Mode whenever she wants. The old chara would have no chance against her.

But she is getting quite good at Manipulating Determination. They are pretty much even. And thats saying something.

Oh and Sans Teached you how to properly control your Blaster, the Overkill shot was way to extreme, it makes more sense to have it focused on one point, would have obliterated the Magus then tho. Not that you really mind.

But probably the Most Astonishing change was none other then your Adoptive Brother Papyrus.

He got along so well whit his sword that it decided to Teach him proper martial arts, and in Return allowed to be used as Magical medium. If he really wanted you, he could beat undyne whitout even using his Bones. Thats some fine teamwork!(you didnt even know the Sword had a WILL, not that you complain about it)

Hopefully charas Weapon Decides to be Quiet, pretty sure that thing got no nice storys to tell.

On Alphys Side, she Tried to improve the Simple Bracers you made, Squeezing you for all your DETERMINATION worth. But Progress can be seen,the newest prototype has now inbuild phone and Dimensional Storage. Pretty neat.

You still fondly Remember Charas Face, as Alphys Showed the new Prototype to her, that thing was almost instantly snatched from her, sadly i had to inform her that those Shield Types wont really work on us. WILLS Clashing and such...

Live in the new home Stabilized, there was even a New and improved Grilbys, you didnt have the pleasure to visit yet, but Sans was elated.

You gotta drag Sans one of these days to train aswell,you know for a fact that he could be way stronger,KARMA is literary a bitch to deal whit,and now whit his low Attack Fixed, he can Melt Castles,he already proved as such.

But you Cant Forget,you wont forget, the Reason you went into the Underground in the first Place, and They are comming. You have to Prepare yourself. You cant always rely on your DETERMINATION alone. You have to get stronger, no matter the cost.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**CHARAVISION**

„Dont you Feel like, Frisk is Forcing himself in Training? I saw him fight whit undyne the other day whitout using an ounce of DETERMINATION“

„ **Dont be Silly, why should he Force himself. He is already leagues above me.. even you,and you have Six souls“**

Asriel still looked unconvinced

„Look i know you have blind Faith in your lover, but im pretty sure hes going overboard.something is bugging him, but how should i know what,if you dont even know“

That got you thinking, hes actually right,Frisk was never one to complain, god forbid showing actual weakness. He Blew up an Island whit an imitation blaster for goodness sake.

„ **You think he would Tell me?...he never shared such things whitout nagging“**

Then again, Asriel seemed to have picked up a knack in handling People as a Flower..if he says something is bugging Frisk there definitly is..

„Jeah.... i dont know sis,he is reallllllyy afraid that anyone of us hates him. Cant really fault him,i did way worse things, and he just took the blame for both of us“

His Fear of loosing his finally aquierd Friends heh... why is he so Fixiated on that anyway ?

„ **I will talk whit him about it,but if its something thats actually making him Scared... you know HIM, he wasnt even afraid as we Tag teamed against him, and that was after all the Stuff he did before. He wiped the floor whit us exhausted...“**

„Thats why i am stressing the Point sis, hes our Friend,but if its something he cant handle we have

to help him. We owe him so much... well and you Bang him“

You tried to bash his head in for that one

„ **We do not!!!! … we just cuddle from Time to Time in bed... i dont even know if he wants to...“**

„WOOOOOOOOW Thats way too much info! Sort your stuff out Sis,i have to Flee now, otherwise Frisk wants to bash my head in after undynes, Lovesick dude only careful whit not injuring you“

and away goes the Goat, he even took the Air Route, making sure not to run into Frisk.

His only Weakness, not being airborn... atleast i got something on him....

„Hey Chara, where is Asriel. We have some Training to do“

Speak of the Devil.

„ **He Actually Ran away from you, what are you doing to him. Making a god flee...“**

you Gesture to the spot besides you, he sat down. Even opening his eyes... they look so hot...

„Sup? Did i look too much at Undyne ? Sorry, i try to learn her muscle memory“

…. is he becoming an Anime Protagonist or something ? Then again... he somehow always manages to make that stuff look real...

„ **Hey, is something bothering you ? You can tell me, you know that right?“**

He looked a little schocked at that, his Pokerface always breaks when he opens his eyes.... no wonder he dosent do it often.

„What are you talking about? Im Completly fine.“

But why do i see some Fear in his eyes ?

„ **Asriel told me, and he knows his stuff.... also now that he mentions it i can see it aswell..“**

He looked away, at the Field. Undynes seems to get her Shit Kicked in by Papyrus at the moment looks like. How the mighty have fallen.

„Its nothing,atleast nothing we have to worry about right now.dont worry, i will protect you guys“

and hes again not including himself in that,im starting to get pissed.

„ **If you dont want to, just say so. we are a Burden to you anyway.“**

Whit that you stand up and Fly away,dosent take long for you to regret those words. But how should you have known?


	14. Chapter 14

**FRISKPECTIVE**

That stung, but you didnt want her to do something Stupid,thats your job. And That really is something that can only be handled by you.

Atleast you managed to get to non Undying undyne level of strength whitout any Determination, but you are sure that this wont be enough.

„We bring news, to the Bearer of Crimson“

you actually Flinch at that, the only one Calling you that is the exact same one giving you the jeepies.

„ Two Days from now on, Meet Him ontop of Mount Ebott, fail to Comply and Monsterkind is no more“

Whit that you cant hear the Disembodied voice anymore..

Shit... SHIT . I have to Call Grants, i will need a real weapon this time

after some Beeps he Picks up, you dont even wait for him to start Talking

„Listen, Bring me 'Endlos' ASAP, dont get spotted by anyone. Your pay is a Million. If you dont hear from me whitin 3 Days Take all the Cash, Give 90% to Chara Dremurr and piss off as far as you can. 'He' Called.“

He hung up after a strange high pitched „roger boss“. Hes shitting his pants aswell.

…. Better enjoy my Remaining Days.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Early morning of D-Day, you slung the Pack containing your only Remaining weapon on your pack, righted your scarf and jacked. And Exited the house, to Begin your Treck to the top of the mountain.

While you walk you try to blend out Charas mega pissed of face, what can he do. that guy is creepy enough to not let you sleep.

Well Either you will Return to her, or not.. you are pretty sure anyway that she will feel when you finally Die.

The Skelebros atleast acted like they didnt notice anything. So Bases are coverd there. Good thing Chara is a Heavy Sleeper.

At the peak of the Mountain, there he is. Fully Robed in black. The Damned Former Bearer of Crimson.

„I see you did much learning in the Time i left you unatended“ he Gestures at the Newly Build town

„And Finally someone to Call True Friends.“

he Turns to you, his Crimson Shining Eyes probably an exact Copy of your own

„and someone you love enough, giving part of your soul for.“

you shrug at that, that thing be damned,we Bearer of DETERMINATION suck at dying anyhow

he chuckled at that „That we do,i assume you know why i asked for you here“

….you open your Eyes,Burning Crimson. Enough of being meek. He is literary the guy who tormented your entire live for a Twisted Dream **„Kill or Be Killed, Either i kill you or i dye the world Crimson whit my own blood“**

he Cackles at that „ You even remembered the exact Phrasing, good Boy. But i am of the opinion you arent …. Motivated enough... you know i actually found somebody snooping around here before you showed up

As he lifted his Arm, an Impaled Chara showed up, and not only once or twice...

HOW... LET HER GO THATS BETWEEN US

„it never was,Bearer of Crimson,how can i trust you whit the Fate of the world, if not even your loved one can trust you?“

For starters, i have to calm down, she wont die like that. She has your DETERMINATION … is an Angel and has the Support Bracer.

You pull the Case out and open it, Retriving an Blade so Dark it looks like the Abyss fitting for the name 'Endlos'

„Interesting choice, i was sure you would pull 'Wahnsinn' here“

wait, he dosent know chara has it ? That makes things simpler..

as if on Signal you both started Releasing your Will, its Actually Clashing like Shockwaves, looking Anime again there.

His is weaker, otherwise you woudnt hold the Title anyway, but this guy is a Monster, Figuratevly.

You start to Circle each other, you cant afford to be reckless whit him, he will straight up kill you, and no RESETS or LOADS thats what a Battles of WILLS is all about

„ you know Atleast i can understand your Atraction to the Angel, its Reallllyyy Fascinating to dye something so pure in your own Colors... dont you think ?“

you offer no answer, to focused on preparing your little suprise. Taunts wont work if Charas live is on the line.

„And these Skeleton Brothers, even whit all the affection you show them, one of them still wants you Dead.“

'Endlos' Starts to Vibrate, even it starts to get Pissed of at the pure irony,its Former Master is spouting

„You know i wanted to Give you more time to Grow, to Despair,while loosing your Friends. But i Honestly didnt want you to Knock the Angel up. Such a Pure Being is wasted on you.“

And there shows his true character..but this just shows how little he really knows.

„i always Freaking hated your Face, this Permarment Defiance, infront of ME. A human GOD, its high Time i get rid of you. Taking the Power to SAVE Back. Its Wasted on you.“

Preparation almost complete, i hope chara is awake and takes a chance if she sees it. Otherwise this will be one long ass battle.

„But i also have to thank you, after i Freed myself of the shackles that is you, i will Savour the Souls of the souls of the Monster,you probably didnt even Tell him that we are Their Natural enemy

SOUL ABSORBTION can be a real Dealbreaker for them, even if they can do it themselves dont you think?“

Behind him out of Cover Comes Blasty Shooting a Concentrated beam straight at his Midriff, actually piercing through him. At the Same moment you Teleport infront of him and Slash at him.

You Hit.

But he hit aswell, whit a Pure Crimson blade that Appeared out of nowhere, actually Severing your arm

Bye bye, looks like i am right handed now.

You stagger back, and actually muster your Handywork. Fist sized hole through the stomach, Guts Spilling out nicely and his chest is cleaved open. But you know that it will take more to get rid of him for good.

You once Again fill your entire being whit DETERMINATION. And Focus it on your remaining

Arm holding 'Endlos' you can Feel the Blade cheering you on.

And whit that started a exchange of bladestrikes, hes loosing blood and guts whit evry exchange. But apperantly not minding it one bit. Hes Widely Grinning, a little like Sans, his eyes Glowing all the while.

You actually hit him two more times in that exchange. But nothing too fatal. Luckily you were able to pump your stump full whit determination, stopping the bleeding. But it wont heal. His WILL ensures it will NEVER Heal, after all you are doing the Same to him.

Out of the Corner of your eyes you can see Chara Struggling and Shouting, she is actually ripping the spears one after the other out of herself. Welp a Severed arm is what finally made her lose her cool ? I was sure she would smile death in the face.

Time to keep Going, that Guy is Pro at using his DETERMINATION to make his Endurance almost limitless, he would Rather run around as Human Skeleton forever then letting you win. You know this. You saw him Doing it already, before you became the Bearer.

So you Continued to Fight, both Sides already spilling Tar not only through the Eyes but Nose and mouth aswell.

Then Came the Time where his Crimson Blade finally Cracked, welp what did you expect... the Gimmick of 'Endless' is after all unlimited Defence making it unbreakable.

The Moment his blade broke, he actually Rammed into your Blade. Impaling his entire left arm at shoulder height. At the same Time he kicked you away. Effectivly Sperating you from your Blade.

He knew he had no chance of ever using it, the blade REFUSED. So he did the next best thing, Getting rid of the entire arm whit a DETERMINATION Formed Blade.

Were Both Cripples now yay.

„Indeed we are, i hope you are ready for Round two, you didnt bring 'wahnsinn' so this wont end until we are both left as souls Forever „

He cackled at that.

Urgh. Why do Aspect Fights always have to be so messy....

You for the uptenth Time Force your Determination to its limit, your Remaining hand Burning Crimson.

You Notice him looking at it longing for a moment, damn Oldtimer just cant accept a Kid better then him.

But you still didnt stop there, you Just Had an Heureka moment, why didnt you think of this before? Sans did it in one of the Many Maddening Genocide runs where you had to help out Chara.

You called Blasty to your side, and forced your WILL into it. Transforming it into some kind of Gloved Prostetic whit a small Blasty, where the hand is supposed to be.

FRISK POWER UP MK. SANS COMPLETE.

Blastys Eyes burned Crimson, much like your own. And you enterd the next brawl. It didnt take long for you to land an hit Square at his chest, indenting it and sending him flying.

Even while he Flys you aim your Blastyarm in his Direction and fire shot after Shot.

Enjoy the Hell Chara had to endure Damned semi omnipotent Maniac!

But that guy just wont stay down, he looks right out of a Splatter movie now, a Hole Straight through where his left eye used to be, Right food Gone, Basically swiss cheese. But Still filled whit DETEMINATION......

you Know that Feeling.. you are about to have a Realllllyyyy bad Time.

The Pain seemed to just make him more DETERMINED , he took step after step in your direction, which looked wierd considering hes actually walking on a stump.

But that changed, New arm and Foot Formed out of Crimson mass, making him mobil again. He charged at you like a beast, evry bit of Tactic long forgotten.

And now you Start loosing the bouts, still careful to not take Major hits, Blocking whit your Blastyarm wherever possible and dodging, Fumbling uncanny.. Teleporting. But he wont stop his Pursuit. Too DETERMINED to murder your Guts.

AND YOU GUYS WONDER WHY I HATE THIS GUY SO MUCH?! THATS FREAKING SCARY.

Through some sheer dumb luck you teleported right next to'Endlos' and decided to pick it up..

Then you looked at it.

Then at the Blasty arm.

Then at it,whit a questioning look.

After waiting for some kind reply, which came promptly you Rammed the handle side, right into the Mouth part, which Chomped down on it

FRISK POWER UP MK 2 SANS EDITION

you really wonder why you take the Time to Joke whit yourself, you are literary hunted by an Undying best cum Mentor... or whatever

Blasty charged up whit his mouth closed, which Directly charged up the Blade. Making is an Mock DETEMINATION 'Endlos' Blade. That actually looks cool as heck.

You really would have prefered to just blast this guy to smithern, but Attack whitout enough density wont even scratch him,kinda why you survived all the madness in the Underground.

Whit your new reach you Managed to Dismember both his legs entirely, not that he cared. He just tried to Jump at you, Fingers lengthend by Mock DETERMINATION Claws. One hand clawed Through your Face, welp that will leave a scar at the very least.

The Bigger problem = you cant see jack anymore the mix out of tar and blood is suprisingly sticky and you cant get it out of your eyes.

You still hear Chara scream, but its nothing more then Background music to you right now. You have to Focus to atleast Feel his DETERMINATION and dodge him.

That worked suprisingly well, but your endurance is not as endless as his.

He Somehow managed to knock you down, and Mounted you you managed to hold onto one of his arms, whit you Blade you Impale him by some sheer luck. And can hold him at a distance like that.

Well that seems like checkmate, guess you will end as Mauled Zombie aswell atleast.

Almost as if on cue, Chara broke Free out of her … Impaled Circumstances and Flew over, impailing the head of your former Mentor, that Knife went way to close to your face tho....

„ **Next Time i shout for you to help me out, help me out or i will stab you“**

woah thats some real Venom in her voice, you kicked the still struggling Skeleton cum Mentor away from you and stood up, straight up Jumping on both remaining arms, pinning it down.

„SOUL ABSORBTION is A Bitch aint it ? Time to enjoy it yourself.. Fucker“

You plunged your Fist through the impailed Ribcage and Pulled at something yet invisible..

out Came a Brigt Red Heart, his Soul. Completly missing your sheen , it looking more like a Red whit Black moving spots whitin

you Slash it to Pieces,and it breaks. But it REFUSES to Stay broken.

And thats why i said Crimsons Suck at Dying.

Whit all your Remaining DETERMINATION you Force your Will on the Soul, To Purge itself of evrything.

WILL Battles are a funny Buisness, the one whit more DETERMINATION to Win,in the end will win.

So this Final Battle Took several Minutes, until that damn Thing Finally stayed broken and you absorbed it.

„Fuck, i really hate this old man.... hes finally Gone....“

whit that you fell on your behind heaving.

Blasty thought the job is done for now, Disapearing together whit 'Endlos' looks like they are buddys now

„ **Come on, lets go back home, you need some monster food or healing that your arm can Grow back „**

Jeah.... no that arm wont be comming back, the scratches in your face will heal tho, but Scars will remain. Thats The Price to Pay in Fights against Bearer of Crimson,

„ **Are you serious......its my fault...if only i didnt come you would have had better chances... im sorry“**

woah she actually broke down infront of you.

Its Fine, you still have a perfectly good arm!

„ **im sorry.....im sorry.....im sorry.....im sorry.....im sorry.....im sorry.....im sorry.....im sorry.....im sorry.....im sorry.....im sorry.....im sorry.....im sorry.....im sorry.....im sorry.....im sorry.....“**

you tried to hug her, which ended up looking somewhat wierd whit one arm.

You decided you both are in no position to move and decided to call the only one who woudnt Flip out instantly.... Sans


	15. Chapter 15

Welp like you Guessed, that arm will stay gone, not that you really mind, you just have to Figure a out a Tag Team whit Blasty and 'Endlos'.

But the others didnt think so, even before leaving the Mountain you earned a Fistful of Fistbones to the Face from Sans, he looked seriously enraged.

The Others just gave you again wierd looks and Questions why you didnt involve anyone, all while Chara is clinging to you and repeating that she is sorry.

The moment Toriel tried to move her away from you she actually screamed bloody murder. So she was left alone.

But all in all, you are happy at this outcome, you expected much worse... as you told evryone that Chara actually clung onto you, staying on you like you are Glued together.

Atleast, impending doom was Averted,This was actually the biggest thorn in your Side. Whit evrything else you can deal somehow probably.. but That guy.. in hindsight of what he was Capable he went down suprisingly easy.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chara Calmed down later in the evening, but she kept staring at your now Gone arm, well you cant do anything about it right now.

Papyrus offered ordering Pizza, apperantly in no mood to cook.

And Sans still stared at you mega Pissed off...

so you decided to Figure something out about the Arm situation.

You summoned the Blasty-endlos Arm again, and stared at it. Not realising that the entire house is watching you.

„Blasty think you can change your form to actual fingers... and i dunno have 'Endlos' Act as Gloves or something ? Could use a permarment Solution for my missing arm...“

And so the Experiment began, it took a SHITLOAD of DETERMINATION to get 'Endlos' to change his form, but blasty was quite willing. The endproduct looked like a Gloved Skeleton Arm.

That thing was actually connected to your real Bone, you Feel your fingers like they were never gone. Thats actually way more then you expected....

you Showed off your handwork to Chara, which ended up in another Bawling session... but WHY i have an arm again ?!

„Kiddo you really do the most absurd nonchalantly. You Should Cover that up somehow, even i feel Uncomfortable looking at it. And i am All Bones“

hmm... he might be right,maybe you are a little too used to seeing yourself crippled. You went into your room and came back whit a.... Complete jacket now it looks like nothing happend.

After the Pizza Arrived you were the only one actually eating. Man you really need to escape this Atmosphere, why do i feel Guilty for getting my own damn arm chopped off.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The Next Day you Tried to go Training like nothing happend,Chara Forced you to sit on the Sidelines and watch... aww man but i wanted to test out my new Arm whit my two Buddys.

Welp, guess i can atleast spend my Time usefull, im just gonna Text Alphys if she has some ideas About Making Armguards for your New Skeletal arm, you also send her some Pictures, but Warning her that sans said it looked quite offending.

As you looked up from your phone you actually saw Chara go ham on Asriel, they both are really strong, and its a Spectacle to watch...you kinda wanna join. But you can see that Chara always has a Sideeye on you. Probably have to Humor her Protectiveness until she calms down.

Undyne and Papyrus also seemed into it, but they both lack.. Motivation. Something is Seriously wrong whit all of them, and you know its on you somehow...

Who are you kidding. Its probably they cant trust you to protect yourself.. your arm is the Best proof they all need.

Explaining what a huge Battle this actually was wound change anything, but you still dont want to have any of them worry... like i thought i shoudnt be here at all.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Later at Alphys lab

She is Checking out your Selfmade Arm, she didnt seem to be as Disgusted as your other Friends, maybe cause she dosent know that its a Mix out of Sword and Blaster?

„I.... can make some sort of Casing for it. It woudnt hinder you in any way, and makes it look more like a Prostetic. Might also be able to Squeeze some Gadgets in there“

Nevermind. She speaks fluently she is pissed off whit you too....

i would very much like that,you pay for all the work.

She Sighed at that

„You really need to stop doing that“

Doing what ? Getting my arm chopped off ? Didnt plan on that.

„i dont mean that..... i am Talking about you acting like you are not one of us.“

… i do that ? I thought i fit in well..

„Its really Disheartening to see you Always get the Short Stick, even worse if we all know its to protect us“ she continued after taking some deep breaths „Sans didnt mean it looks disgusting. He just didnt want to see what you went through to protect us“

Oh.... is that it ? Dont worry about that! You are fine!

„Who are you trying to fool whit that? Who is fine after losing his Arm“

….since when is Alphys so sharp... you probably became to predictable.

„ Later today i will bring you the first Version. Better get back Home. Chara will probably Scold you anyhow“

you might aswell,you cant change things anyway at this point.... man why are my RESETS so useless nowadays......

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**CHARAPECTIVE**

You wait on the Couch for your Runaway Boyfriend,this guy cant sit still for a Single day, he almost Died yesterday,but he acted like it was just a walk in the park. You KNOW hes not okay,but he acts like he is. And its driving you insane.

Why dosent he share his worrys ?

Dosent he Trust me ?

Even the Lazybones got so anoyed that i saw him actually training as soon as Frisk was out of sight..

He dosent think he belongs here... this thought just woudnt leave your mind.

One moment he acts like a knight in shining armor,and the next as the most Broken Being you have ever seen.

And that says something if an Ex-Maniac is saying that.

Is this what happens to a Guy, when he truly has seen too much ? Clinging to Friendship like their live depends on it,and Laughing off having his Arm Chopped off ?

Since the Start of this Reset he also didnt load even once, its almost like he WANTS to die,and we are a Great Excuse for doing so.

That would explain why he dosent even Consider wearing Protective measure like these Bracers he made for us. Or is it that he cant ? I am Missing the Big Picture.

I was together whit him for so long.. but in the end i know almost nothing...

But one thing for Sure, it looks like he cant Muster any DETERMINATION for himself.

You Watch Frisk open the door, Still clumsy whit his Prostetic, he somehow Made himself.

And he seems to know that i am Pissed, hes standing before me head lowerd....

„ **Look who decided to Grace us whit his Presence“**

„I went to Alphys, to get some kind of Casing for my Arm, it looks like nobody can bear to see it. So i thought Covering it up would do the Trick.“

Alright, he honestly seems to belive its about how it looks...

„ **Its not the part how it looks, its about it happening at all,evrybody is pissed that it happend.“**

„Its Not like i wanted it to happen, but i am happy that he didnt mark you, otherwise you had now some extra breathing holes“

he is right about that... but that also begs the question why he didnt..

„ **That was one Sick Mentor, Delivering your Girlfriend on Spikes. Chopping of your Arm, Scarring your Face. And this Beast like Manner at the end...“**

„Tell me about it, that sick Bastard Tormented me for YEARS“

wow, Frisk actually sounds pissed off for once.

„ **Dont you think its High Time you tell us more about that? i pretty much Figured out why the Public calls you Demon, But the Bearer of Crimson Buisness? This 'Bravery' guy... The weapons we use.. this all Screams Suspicous. Also what happend to your Family?“**

„.. I dont even where to Start Chara, you wont like what you hear anyway“

GRRR Patience Girl,you will Crack this Nut,this guy is yours anyway!

„ **Try me, Start whit your Family“**

He Finally Decided to sit down, still finding the floor Most interesting …

„I dont have one, one of my Earliest Memorys was being DETERMINED To Find food. In the woods. I assume i was 3? 4? at that Time. Lived there for Some Time, before i had to Run“

Thats wierd... no orphanage or anything, straight up waking up in the woods. Someone had to Abandon him there

„ This 'Bravery' Guy is part of the Aspects. They call themselves that cause they are People whit

Concentrated Aspects. Remember ? JUSTICE,KINDNESS,PRESERVENCE,INTEGRETY,BRAVERY,PATIENCE,DETERMINATON.

They Found me in the Woods, Strongest DETERMINATION aspect they have ever seen, not understanding a single word. They Forced me to follow, Teached me words,Reading... for a Time i thought they were the good guys“

His eyes are literary Burning whit Fury

„Then they Decided to Try to strengthen my DETERMINATION, whit evrything possible. Torture Starving,insulting. Excessive training... they tried to made me Kill a Bound Man.“

Now the Celling seemed Super interesting, not that you mind. The Contents really are stuff you rather not hear, but must know.

„i was DETERMINED to get away from there. That was also the first Time i went Berserk. Remember where i beat up 'Bravery'? Like that, just it didnt matter who was around me.Sadly... or luckily i dont know... my Mentor Found me.“

now he looked at you the first Time since entering the Room

„He was at that time the Bearer of Crimson. Trained me, showed me how to use it, took me to some missions, what i witnessed there? Our Genocide Looked like a walk in a Park in Comparison.“

He Shudderd at that, you decided to drop your i am Mad act and cuddle into him.

„The Day i found out, my DETERMINATION Overtook his. I took the weapons we both use from him and Ran.“

it looks like he didnt want to Continue for now. Which is plenty enough to be honest.

„ **Thank you for Telling me this Frisk“**

Whit that you took the chance to pull him into a Kiss. He didnt resist at all.

„ **but you are wrong, i really wanted to know this. This is part of you, and i Love you for who you are“**

This is sooooo not your Style, but he needs to hear this.

He looked at you baffled for a bit, before actually starting to cry... normal Tears for once... you are quiet Glad that hes even capable of doing that.

After Several Minutes of him crying and you Trying to console him he let out a small Giggle

„This is soooooo not my Style“

„ **Funny buisness, i just thought the same thing about myself“**

Whit That you both Started laughing.

Whitout Realising that you Two managed to Move a Third Person Quietly listening


	16. Chapter 16

Alphys Deliverd Frisks Casing, and she went to work on applying it, before she Started Frisk Pulled his Blade LITERARY OUT OF HIS NEW ARM. Why can he do these Crazy-Cool Actions so nonchalantly ?

Frisk had to cut off the Sleeve of his Jacket for the Casing to fit, im not telling him that he looks Straight out of an Anime like that, his new arm looks like one of those.. Gundams ? Hard to Describe. After That he seemed to hold a Discussion whit his sword, that afterwards Fused whit the Arm, Making it Pitch black whit a Crimson Delta Rune at the Side, well if thats no Statement i dont know what is.

They Discussed possible modification, like some kind of exhaust to let his Blaster Fire, and where to Mount his Blade and such. And she went home hyper Excited.

„Do you like this Form more Chara?“

Oh Hell jeah, but i cant act to excited,

„ **its okay i guess, atleast its not unpleasent to look at“**

i CANT just say him that i want one too.... Maybe one day

„Alright! FRISKYBOY IS BACK IN FULL ACTION“

He laughed after saying that.. Cringe

„ **Not Yet, Friskyboy has to Take a rest first.“**

Whit that you held his new Arm and Pulled him into our Room.you had Plans whit him, and nobody is going to stop you this time.

„ **You know.. for all the Time we are Apperantly Dating. We did suprinigly few Lover Like Things.....“**

Oh he broke out in cold sweat, looks like he didnt prepare himself, Perfect.

So you almost whisperd in his ear **„And i Plan to change that“**

you pulled him onto the bed and Straddled him, Finally Time for all your Imagination to pay off.

His Flusterd Face is just so Cute, somehow the Scars left on his face didnt change that one bit.

You went Quick onto work, first showering him in soft kisses until you decided it wasnt enough, and you went for a Deeper one. He Tried to keep up whit you, but seemed sorely lacking in knowing what to do, so you went onto your Quest for his Tongue, at first he tried to pull back, but there is no escape route left. So instead he went for an Attack and Tangled his Tongue whit mine.

We Continued until we both were short on breath. You stared at his Red Face and cant belive this just Happend, you had to Reafirm. So you went for Round two.

Both his Hand Started on a Quest for your Body, for now settling on Fondling your Butt,you dont plan on going all the way.But his Attempt made you Glad nontherless. Atleast you know he dosent dislike it.

After Finally Releasing him you both went hungry for Air

„I... cant belive... we just did that..... Awesome“

Indeed Awesome

„ **Now you know on how much you are loosing out by Angering me.“**

You let your head Fall into the Nape of his Neck, blasted scarf is somewhat in the way. But you Like his new clothing

„ **So Please dont leave me“**

in Response he went for a Hug, rubbing your back, and the base of your wings. That feels suprisingly nice.....

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________

3rd Person

Sans Decided he had to share his new Info Atleast whit his brother. Its way to Personal to inform the Crew.

„BROTHER,ARE YOU THINKING WHAT I AM THINKING?“

„you mean, like letting the kiddo joining our Family for real? Thats Exactly why i told you all of this“

Papyrus Visibly Cheered up at this.

„I KNEW YOU LIKED FRISK,LETS DO IT. HES LIKE OUR BEST FRIEND ALREADY.AND HE NEEDS US“

Sans blushed a little at that.

„I Know paps... i know“

„WE HAVE TO ASK HIM RIGHT NOW“

oh, that might be a bad idea, but before sans could say anything Papyrus already stormed out of the room. Sans decided to follow, no way in hell hes missing out on this Cliche.

Papyrus,inocent and excited as he is stormed into Frisks and Charas Room

„FRISK WE GOTTA TA-WOWIE WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING THERE, THAT LOOKS NOT COMFY“

As Sans Enterd the room he almost managed to supress his laugh... ALMOST. In true he went Apeshit.

He witnessed Chara Jumping of Frisk and pressing herself to the nearest wall whit her back, Face Beet Red. That looks uncomfortable whit wings

„Hi Papyrus, whats the Occasion?“

Frisk actually looked like he took it quite well, but also there is a Blush to be seen, and he didnt seem to realise that his eyes were still open.

„WE DECIDED“

„Decided what ?“

„WE DECIDED TO LET YOU JOIN OUR FAMILY IF YOU WANT!“

This just made Frisk even more Flusterd. He actually hit his Face Softly.

„Wait, this is no Dream right?....first Chara went out of character, and now i am allowed to have the two most awesome brothers ever ?“

„ YOU ARE POSITIVLY AWAKE RIGHT NOW, YOU JUST DID SOME KIND OF SPORT WHIT YOUR WINGED FEMALE CLONE“

Time for Sans to Rescue them,or making the situation worse... who knows

„Jeah i Talked whit paps, you already live whit us. Why not make it official n stuff, Bro Gets Bonely sometimes whit me alone.“

He winks once

„I mean he Dosent have an Literal Angel waiting on him“

Chara looked ready to explode,but decided against.... this was an important matter for Frisk after All, she knew how much he admired those two.

„Hell JEAH LET ME JOIN THESKELEBROS!“

Whit that Frik Jumped up and went for a Hug to Papyrus. Afterwards he also tried to Hug Sans, who teleported away, but Frisk is having none of that, followed it up whit his own Teleport and Tacklehugged him.

„Heya Kiddo, only one Hp Remember ?“

Frisk didnt change Positions.

„Dosent Matter, my DETERMINATION will Protect you.“

This Sentence broke the last Barriers in Sans Heart, He Realised this Kid might really be the Angel the Monster need.


	17. Chapter 17

**FRISKPECTIVE**

After this Day Sans Offically Joined the Training, this is freaking awesome!

I Really gotta thank Alphys for her Advice-she was right.

And the Reward for listening to it was so sweet....

Enough Daydreaming, More Fanboying about your new Arm.

Its made ouf some Wierd Metal alloy whit Blasty at its Core and Coated by 'Endlos' its literary indestructable. And the Nature of the core makes it so, the more DETERMINED i am the stronger the thing actually is.

The outcome ? I Can Punch Freaking boulders in half whitout too much effort. This is Arguably an Upgrade... should i thank the now deceased mentor ?

Ahh.. WHO CARES

Chara was also super motivated, she really gave Papyrus a run for his money today. But make no Mistake, the Figure of your bro is still crazy Awesome. I have to find a way to unseal his eye aswell. Can only be even more awesome then.

Naturally you Called dips on fighting Sans, he is as strong as ever and dosent hold Anything back, you decided to not destroy his Blaster. Its lotsa work to reconstruct them, you either dodge or Block them whit your new Arm. But he dosent give you a chance to strike back, you dont want to be a Party pooper and use excessive DETERMINATION or Teleport so you went for the old Fashioned fight for endurance.

'Endlos' is unaffected by KARMA, which is a boon here. And you have to Admit, Sans is Freaking fast.

Undyne seemed Seriously Baffled aswell, she knew him for so long, but he hardly showed what he is really capable of.

Before long you realised both of oyu are laughing, you could almost forget that you were in a high speed Battle whit your new Brother. Well both of us aint going all out. But thats okay. Its Supposed to be Training.

Before long you Realised the Kind and Queen are watching aswell, they probably Decided to Visit.

Lets Kick it up a notch, lets give them a good Show Sans!

In Sync we started to Yell, he Summoned several Dozen Blasters around himself. Eye Blazing Full Throtle, and you went For the Same, your New Arm Crackling whit lighning and your Eyes Burning Crimson.

Then Came the impact, and you realized. We both might went a bit overboard.

The Following Explposion made Evryone stop their own Routine to watch it aswell, out of the Corner of your Eyes you see Chara mouth **„Show Offs“** aww man you smell another scolding incomming.

After Several Seconds the Dust settled. The Dirtfloor was almost unaffected. The Energy probably escaped Gen Yonder.

„That was Flipping Awesome Sans, lets do that again!“

„Sorry Bro, im Bone tired now, later later“

He winks, whit his actual sweat stained face.

He Deserved a good Rest, so you thanked him for now.

„ is This Really Training? That almost looked like they tried to kill each other“

Thats Gotta be Toriel, she sounded quite Concerned.

„DONT WORRY MAJESTY BOTH HELD BACK PROPERLY“

Nice follow up bro!

„ **But they DID show off the moment you two joined in. In some aspects those three brothers are really similar“**

„Three Brothers?“ looks like Asgore Noticed.

„Jeah we Decided to Let Frisky join our Family“

it made you really happy Sans saying it again.

„Oh Really?“ now Toriel looks at you Funny“so you Prefer the Skeleton Brothers over the Dremurrs“

awwwwww.... you didnt mean it like that, i mean you are Dating Chara aswell... Cant really Join her Family whitout Marrying.. tehee..

„Did i just hear that right, you are Dating our daughter ?!“

You Turned around to look at Chara Schocked, literary all color left her Face... seems like she forgot to Mention it....

„Jeah... for Quite some Time already, i thought... Chara or Asriel would have told you already.“

You took another deep breath,gotta Take one for the Team!

„But i also should have asked for Permisson i am very sorry“

Both of them just Laughed at that..

„Did you already forget we were Present at the Confession?“

and now we got Japed..... oh well lets laugh it off.

Still.... you Turn around to Chara again..

„Chara Babe... how About a Mockbattle?“

„ **Maybe later i have some Serious buisness todonowseeyalater“**

She almost Squealed at the end. But before she was out of earshot she didnt forget to doom her Brother

„ **ASRIEL i CHOOSE you, PACIFY FRISK FOR ME“**

That sounds like Fun actually, lets do it GOD OF HYPERDEATH...

„Sis i will get you for this!“

He Shouted, but still summoned his Sabers, still a little big for his body. But hell grow into them.

The Following Battle was a Complete Trashing of the Prince of Monsterkind, who by the way also held 6 Souls. Hes actually weaker then Sans. Whats up whit that.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Towards the end of the Training session the King couple approached you again

„Frisk i can see that you Decided to settle whit us, this brings forth great joy whitin me“

For some reason, Asgore is in king mode, that means serious buisness. So you nodded whit a stern Face

„We actually have two agendas to talk whit you about.“

Toriel interjected, she liked the more direct approach.

„We want to Join the Training, we have to Lose our soft Shell we gained over the long years. We cant just sit idly by and watch all of you fight.“

You are more then happy to have them join, espacially since both of them seem to have Actual Martial Arts background,even if Toriel seems to try to hide it.

And now Asgore seems to stand straight on his full height and whit no funny Buisness face „ We Would Like to invite the Demon of Humanity To join the Dremur Kingdom, and work under us as Judge. Do you Accept Frisk?“

The heck, same position as Sans GET?!

Of Course you Accept, you might not be Able to be the Ambassador, but you are always ready to be the Shield for your Friends.

Whit that you put Emphasis on the Deltarune on your now Artifical arm

thats what this Stands for. To Protect all of …..US

„Took you long enough to think like that“ Toriel Smiled at that . „Let us work Towards a Fullfilling live together“


	18. Chapter 18

You Really had to take a walk after all that Talk. So much happend the last couple of days. Its Fullfilling, you can Finally breath freely again, your Mentor finally cant Torment you anymore. And all it Costed was an Arm. Still a good deal in your book.

The Ebott Town Folks also seemed to getting used to seeing an actual Calamity (hah) walking among them.

They seemed to Realise that you dont mean any Harm unless provoked.

More and More Shops ran by Monsters and or Humans seemed to Open in New New Home.

You are Actually wondering if all of this really happend cuz you decided to Threaten the Humans into acceptance instead of danger prevention, but Previous resets seem to Cement the fact.

Sometimes a little Force really is necessary.. Well maybe an Actual Angel Showing up whit them changed their mind too.

After a little more Walking around, your phone Rang,it was Chara.

„ **Where are you, why arent you home yet?“**

you tell her that you took a walk- walking of the Excitement of the past several days

„ **Alright dont Take too long,your Brother just Told me that this Show whit the Survival freak is starting soon. And you probably want to watch that“**

Oh, right you will be home soon.

„ **Right... see you soon.. and … Love you“**

and she hung up before you could answer

Damn, did we just have a Normal Converstation over the Phone?never thought stuff like that would ever make you that happy.

___________________________________________________________________________________________

Papyrus is Gone.

Well actually he had to restart his Ambassador work, whit his New Friend 'Frieden' Strapped on his back he does look the Hero part, should give him some Mean Badass point.

He went together whit Asgore And Toriel (wow these two can be seen together lots nowasays,you have to inquire Asriel and Chara about that,Rekindled love ? Yay) to Central (Welp thats some more Asgore naming sense!) to hold some Speeches and discuss some kind of Alliance.

… You hope the Humans wont Flip the table, if they find out you are now a High Ranking official of the Kingdom.

Sans Actually got Really Restless,guess thats what happens if you see your Brother you Raised yourself actually Changing the World for the better.

Whit Four of your Usual Sparring Partners missing (Undyne went whit them as Guard Obviously) you Had to Turn up the Heat on the Remaining ones.

After some Discussion it was Decided to Train Teamwork more, most of oyur Friends are Powerhouses, but dont seem to work that well together.. except the King Couple. They shook of the rust real Fast and worked quite well together.

You Started to learn more about why the Humans rather decided to Seal them.

The really uncool part ? Why did you have to stay alone? Sans and Chara Actually decided by themselves to Tag-Team onto me.

CHARA AND SANS, those Two used to straight up ignore each others existince,not that you were suprised.

Point in Case, you lifted the DETERMINATION Ban in Training, your New Flashy arm just aint enough Blocking Sans while Fighting Chara, it really looks like Former Enemys make Great Allys.

So you Decided to Release your inner Undyne and Got yourself a Flashy Spear for your free hand, Reach is Key in Controling a melee Brawl..(While Dodging LITERAL LASER BEAMS)

But they still put a real Dent into you, as soon as you felt the Tar on your face again you decided to count your loses and Gave up.

They Beat me up.. looks like i still have much work to do.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________

Funny Thing, looks like Sans already knew they would over you a Position as Judge.He even Adviced it. Telling them that you in contrary to himself woudnt hesitate to Judge the ones Threatening Monsterkind.

You dont really know how to Feel about that,guys having Human roots have their perks.

But Chara wasnt all that Happy about it, saying that she still is just a Figurehead.

As you commented that she is Literary recovering from a Mental problem and giving it more Time she literary tried to stab me, Does this Woman love or hate me? Sometimes i cant tell.

Today both you and Chara Decided to whip some stuff up in the kitchen, nothing Major since well.. you both aint the greatest Cooks. But Asriel will join for Today, to watch the Broadcast of the Speech of your Friends.

Sans also Brought Some Burgers from Grilby... and … 8?! Bottles of Ketchup. Wow i really have to stop him somehow, before he gets too much Meat on his Bones...heh

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Papyrus Speech was actually Great, you know he can seem Simple sometimes. But since he Trained whit 'Frieden' he really got this Regal aura, catching attention from evryone.

Your Favorite was the part where he Called the Press new Friends, and deliverd a promise that THE GREAT PAPYRUS and his MOST AWESOME BROTHERS Promise to Aid in Crisis Situations.

He didnt actually Promise for all of Monsterkind to Show up, Cause the Kingdom himself needed all the Protection it has, after That he Listed all the Attacks that happend since the Breaking of the Barrier. And how the Only Reason it didnt went down the Gutter was his 'LITTLE BROTHER DEMON FRISK'

That brought forth Questions about you,some really nasty stuff. Which He Tried to Answer as best as he can, Until Toriel decided it was enough and ended the meeting..

You knew this would happen if they involve you....

„ **We all Knew full well, but we also know that you are worth it. Dont mind it“**

„These IDIOTS, they dont even know what Pure Madness would run around if not for Frisk“

you Appreciate them sticking up for you, but not all their worrys are unfounded.


	19. Chapter 19

They Actually Finalized a Deal whit the Congress afterwards. Monsterkind is allowed to Remain as Self Sustaining Monarchy, Trade agreements bla bla bla. Humans are always welcome to move in, in return Monster will be accepted in the Majority of Countrys.

They Agreed to Trade some non Vital Research,and Export of Monster food, for the Healing capabilitys.

All Monsters Capable of Healing magic were invited to Study at Colleges for Free, to Battle the Declining Rates of Doctors.

And an Agreement That the Dremurr Kingdom keep a tight Leash on his Newest Judge Frisk, Calling you Potentialy more Harmful then Nuclear Fallout.

Yay you are the Walking Apocolypse! But if it helps you dont mind.

Chara Visibly Cringed at that tho,one of those days she will probably flip out,if they keep insulting you. But what can you do ?

You Instead decided to Rub her Back,she really seems to enjoy having the base of her wings rubbed.

All in all, it seems Papyrus is doing a Great Job.

But there are Bad news aswell, Metaton made himself known to the wide world- and they LIKE him....you sure as hell hope you dont see your Face on your Toilet paper soon.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Áfter all that, you Enjoyed several weeks of Peace an Quiet, well not counting getting your ass Handed to you whit the Newly Formed Duo. They work great together.

You Shall Call them the Bad Time Duo behind their Backs!

You also managed to Force Asriel sometimes to join you guys, but Teamwork dosent them to be either of your Thing. Your Back is still sore from a Rogue HYPERDEATH beam. §ven if it was a light Version.

You went on some Dates whit Chara, who actually was Elated, you even managed to get her Some New Clothes. Something a little more Feminine but still in her Trademark Striped Green Yellow Pattern.

Its Pretty much just a Tank Top whit Jeans and Combat boots tho,she still liked it and made it her new Standard.

You also managed to Take a sneak peak while Buying some new bra's you dont really understand why you have to help her choose, if she wont show you them anyway. All you gonna say its C.

Otherwise Seriously nothing of interest Happend, Training, watching TV. Getting updates from Papyrus-who still is Traveling around whit the Couple and Undyne- some Major Figures want to get to know them. 'Frieden' Used to be a Pretty Famous sword aswell, and it Gave him in some Places Credit, only for being Chosen as its new Partner.

But the Peace made you in Turn Restless,you know better then just being happy about it.

And you hate yourself for being right.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________

At Morning the News Reached you, Papyrus and Crew got Attacked. He Managed to Survive the Ordeal, but the Couple and Undyne met their end.

Both your Brother and Chara imideatly Snapped at you to RESET. Finally this 'Omnipotent' Power Proved itself usefull for Once. So you did.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**RESET**

Its The Morning before the Attack, you jump out of your Bed and wake Chara, before she was fully away you kicked Sans Door open and woke him Aswell.

Chara still can Remember evrything Perfectly, but for Sans its some kind of Strong Dejavu, so you explain to him what happend.

After Checking where the Crew is right now. You Made an Call to Grants. Calling him over.

Meanwhile Chara Flew of to get Asriel, whit that the Papyrus Protection Squad was Assembled.

While Waiting for Grants to Arrive, you brought evryone on the Same Page. Unidentifed Folks Attacked the Crew at some kind of Diner Party in Central. Not only Monsters were Affected, there were also lots of Human Casualities. Motive still unknown.

You guys Decided to not inform the Crew, to not alarm the Attacker.

After Grants arrived he actually got kicked on the Backseat by Sans,he wants to Drive himself... looks like he found the Time to make a Licence.

You Ask Grants if he Still has Guns whit rubber Bullets Stock, could come in handy to Pacify normal Humans.

„Yeeee, i still have some. But remember to not go overboard whit them, Gunpowder gets really nasty whit a lil bit of DETERMINATION“

„ **Rubber? They killed Mom and Dad Frisk,are you really going to show them MERCY?!“**

Oh, they are not for the Attacker.. lets just Say you have some 'Friends' waiting in Central for your Return

You still dont plan to outright kill the attacker,entirely depends on the situation.

„Heh kiddo,like the sound of that. I Sure as hell wont sit still anymore when Paps in Danger.“

Jeah..... waiting before almost the Entire underground is slaughterd before unleashing your wraith is a litte too Lazy.

„...i also had a Promise to keep to Toriel,thats why i hate them so damn much“

Dont worry Sans, now we have Double the Judge Power!

At this time Grants rememberd he existed. Well cant fault him, hes sitting right besides a Major pissed off Asriel.

„ Mind if i help out this Time boss? Have the feelin' its better to Side whit ya guys then Stay Neutral“

hm.... jeah why not. You are on Rubber Gun Duty.

„right... you are talking about those kids right? You think they still didnt give up ?“

Nah, but they are one of the Good ones, dont be too hard on them.

„Alright will do.“

„ **Who are you both Talking about?“**

Oh right, they are just some Robin Hood Esque Orphan Gang. Hellbend on joining you.

„ **So they are your Allys?“**

.. No, they should stay in their Corner. The Big world is too Dangerous for some Kids Playing here.

„ **Thats the Famous 'Pot Calling the Kettle' Frisk.“**

Jeah... i better stay quiet


	20. Chapter 20

After Driving through some of Central, enjoying the Baffled looks Sans,Chara and Asriel threw around, you reached your destination.

You Told Grants to Keep watch, you are Pretty sure the Kids will sniff out you are here pretty soon.

But you dont want to show yourself, so you decided to put the Hood of your Jacket on.. And pulled out your newest Prized Posession.

An Full Face Skeleton Mask, Quite Realistic too, you Giggled like a child while putting on your Disguise before Showing yourself to the Crew.

Asriel straight up Laughed out loud.

Chara Shook her head whit a Wry Smile.

Only Sans looked on Baffled,why is Frisk a Babybones now?!

WORTH IT.

Alright, here is how we join the Party : Sans will get in whitout trouble hes the Brother of THE GREAT PAPYRUS after all, chara wont have trouble either, if she didnt notice already. Being an Actual Angel brings some Major Good Vibes from Humans.Asriel is the Actual Prince of Monsterkind, so no problem there aswell.

Just say i am Sans Cousin or something ? I dunno you Friends figure something out.

Said and done, the Guards at the Door actually let evryone except you in whitout any trouble

„And who are you?“

Said Buff Doorguard 01

„ **Dont worry about him, he is my Manservant“**

… that works i guess.. good thing they cant see you blush like mad.

„Eh... alright i think we can let him in if he is Supposed to Tend to you“

Buff Doorguard 01 was also quite Confused,jeah dude same. Charas Humor can get Quite Extreme...

The Meet up whit the Crew also went Swimmingly, Figures that your Imposing Friends Stand out alot.

Chara pulled her Parents aside, followed by Undyne and told them whats up, Sans did the same to Papyrus.

And there began your Day on Guarding duty, nobody Questioned the Teen in hoddy whit Skeleton mask and Metal arm... Perks of being a Friend of Monster...

___________________________________________________________________

**GRUNTVISION**

Grants Seriously doubted his Sanity, he really decided to Join the Demon and his Merry Friends. And that Earned him his first Actual assignement, Keeping a bunch of Kids out of Trouble.

You Actually know quite a bit about them, Frisk Has send them Quite a bit of Money and Supplies through you after all. Some Demon that kid,you Wonder how nobody notices how much he tries to take care of evrything.

From your Vantage Point ( Actually a Hot dog Stand,cant bully kids on an empty stomach) you Spot Several Kids in Diffrent Locations watching over the Entrance where Frisk went inside.

They all Wore Somewhere on their Body a Gold and Black Lion Head-Bingo.

Guess its Time to earn your Keep for once-being a Grunt really seems to suit you

_____________________________________________________________________________

**FRISKPECTIVE**

Until now Evrything seemed to go Smoothly, both Partys enjoyed themselves,except you. Charas Joke Earned you a Spot on the Sidelines,but the food looks so damn good!.....

Nobody Seemed to Notice that the Literal Demon under their Bed is just Chilling here. Watching the surroundings.

You have also gotten Messaged by Grants- saying he Took care of the Kids- hopefully they will stay safe.

But soon After the Soon-to-be Murderer Showed up, quite Flashy aswell.

They Bursted Through Several Windows. 4 dudes and a Women, Standing on Flying Swords...

This Bunch is probably the Most anoying to deal whit, They are Basically Emitting Honor and Righteousness,always sure that their ways are the right one, while not Giving a Single shit about the 'Mortals'

Cultivators, Humans whit some Kind of Gift, which they Nurture to the Extrem, and try to actually Eat evrything that Contains Power, who cares if it is Sentient.

So they really are After Charas Parents, man why did you have to think that out loud.

„Do not worry Mortals, we are here on a Holy Crusade to rid this world from the Dark Path!“

Whit that he Points at Papyrus

„Thief's Stealing Celestial Armaments“

After that he Points at Charas Parents

„And Creatures Possesing More Might then they Deserve“

Hypocrisy alarm, he wants it both for himself.

„The Demon is not here, you have nothing to Protect yourself whit Except Feeble Mortals Hand over the Armament and those Two Creatures, and we shall leave“

So, they only Dared to act, while they were sure you aint here. Of Course, they know you would just punch their Faces in.

„MY PARTNER WAS GIFTED TO ME BY MY BROTHER,NO WAY I GIVE IT TO WIERD FLOATY PEOPLE“

„ Are Those guys for Real ? Do they really think they have a chance against all of us?

Undyne was actually Baffled,these 5 were Strong Sure, but nothing against a Magi-Leader or an actual Angry Chara.

But you know, they woudnt have shown themselves whitout Making some Assurances. They are hot on these Celestial Formation stuff.

The Leader of the Bunch, started to smile at that and Snapped his Fingers. Multi Colored Formations showed up all around the dinning hall, and the effect was Instant. Most of the Humans collapsed in a heap and you can visibly see, how your Friends became Sluggish.

„ We Made Preparaitons, in case you Creatures Resorted to Voilence, the Path of the Celestials is always right. You Creatures Shoudnt walk the same earth as we do“

maybe you have seen enough, as soon as you decided to take a step forward, Chara Snapped at you

„ **Let us handle This, just watch for now“**

… might aswell give your Friends the spotlight, this is Dangerous, but you arent worried whit the Bad Time Duo and Papyrus here.

Instead you decided to Scoop up one Human after the other and lean them against the wall on the Side, makes it easier to protect them.

„ **So you guys Said, the Demon is not here... who said that we need Frisk to deal whit you guys“**

Whit that she took some steps forward, pulling 'Wahnsinn' out of her phone. And you get to Enjoy seeing her Bathed in Crimson Lightning, man thats hot.

„ NYEHNYEHNYEH MY PARTNER SAYS YOU GUYS ARE COWARDS INFRONT OF THE STRONG,LETS SHOW YOU THAT MONSTERS ARENT TO BE PUSHED AROUND“

Papyrus gets more Mature By the Day, is he getting Teached by 'Frieden' ? The Diffrence really started to show.

„NYAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH PARRRRRTYYYYYY“

Undyne aint even waiting for jack, she instantly Pulled out the Sould of the only Woman Present, turned it Green and Charged at her.

„Guess we Gotta Show you guys what a Majot Bad Time is all about“

they really seem to enjoy themselves...if only there was something for you to fight aswell...

„ Meh, guess ill Take one of them on aswell, they DID kill my Parents before the RESET.. Grudges can be heavy“

and there it is, the 5v5 Action.

The Leader looking guy, whit his better looking Bathrobe thing on him raised a brow

„You use the Same Techniques as the Demon... a Disciple perhaps ?“

That got a Cackle out of Chara.

„ **Nope, his GIRLFRIEND“**

And that was the Que to start the Fight, Sans fight almost ended in an instant literary blasting the dude to Yonder.

Undyne had more Fun, she had a real bout whit the woman,while the Woman used the former Flying sword, Undyne Wielded her Trademark in almost Mad Fury, she probably has a Dejavu about these happenings, her Control over her own DETERMINATION became way better.

Asriel is literary playing whit his food, triping the guy around and handing out Slaps to the Face,looks like he knows they are Honor Fanatics.

Papyrus Battle was by far the Most Heroic, while Shouting his Single Desire= To Protect, he rained hell on the Poor Dude.He is Using his sword and Magic at the Same time, the Skilled Display soon overwhelmed the Cultivator. And the fight ended in Papyrus Slashing through the Offending blade and Delivering a Headbutt to the offender.

You are Really Proud of evry single one of them. Evry single one Improved by leaps and bounds.

Well except Sans,hes overpowered anyway.

But Charas Battle wasnt done yet, the Leader was way stronger then all the others, and he used things other then Martial arts, he used his Flying sword as Projectile. Used Wierd Palm Techniuqes around who actually shot out Spectral Palms. Was able to fly whitout the Sword. At one instance he Even Punched a Literal Spectal Asian dragon out.

You had to Block some of those Attacks firing wildly, Effectivly protecting the Humans and the King Couple, not that you really need to. But it IS kinda your job now.

But Chara was not Outdone, she Showed Perfectly why the Underground had to Fear her, She dodged evrything by hairs breath, Slashed the sword in bite Sized Pieces, even Flew along the Dragon Splitting it in half. And her Abilitiy for 3D Movement made her all the Deadlier.

In moments like this,you Realize the old Chara is not gone,it somehow made you glad. Genocidal Tendencys aside you even liked her back then.

You almost forgot for a moment that all of them were Debuffed by the Celestial Sigil, or whatever that is, you decided to get rid of it.

Both your Eyes started Burning Crimson, man that HAS to look cool in the Skeleton Mask

„ **BREAK“**

And Break it did, at the exact same Time as Chara ended her Battle,well the Thought Counts Right?!

Her Final Charge looked Pretty epic tho, she almost a Crimson Star, Flying straight to all the attacks while cutting them before hitting the dude square in the Face whit her Fist. Apperantly not wanting to kill him. That guy hit a wall,passed out.

Hm that was entertaining to watch, but being honest here.. you highly doubt that was enough to kill the Crew before you Reset.

Undyne went to quick work, Restraining the ones still alive, Sans kinda decided not to bother-they made their stance clear. And to be honest you probably would have done the same.

Buuuut.. thats the Perfect Time for the Boss to Show up, in through the window Came another Cultivator. This one Looked Positivly Ancient,and actually strong too.

„i See that my Disciples Failed,not that i expected much of such rubbish Talent“

Whit that he looked Straight at you, oh he can notice you.

„And i see that you have seen better Days,Bearer of Crimson. Short a Body Part ?“

you Shrug at that, Mentor Gave you a bit of Trouble before kicking the Bucket.

„I see, the World is a better Place whitout 'HIM' . I am Pretty sure you dont remember me anyway, whit your Tendency to ignore evrything you dont deem important“

He Jumped Down from the Blade, before landing Gracefully and stuffing his arms into his way to long sleeves.

„Lets get down to Buisness, Hand over the Armament and the 'Boss Monster' or i let you enjoy Hundreds of deaths, or do you plan to behind these Merry.... misfits ?“

Way out of line old Man, dont talk smack about my Family and Friends,Time for you to Check out what your new arm Really is capable of.

But you are again stopped by Chara... you get the Feeling she really dosent want you to fight.

„ **Let Sans and me Handle this,the 'Bad Time Duo' needs some Screentime aswell“**

But... you also want to fight..... somehow you also want to get rid of your Frustration.

„ **Let me take care of that aswell later“**

that was one Seductive Wink... better back off might be worth the wait.

Whit that she went over to Sans.

„ **Ready for a Bad Time?“**

„Thought you never asked, lets Show Frisk what he will Suffer,for giving us a Name like that“

you... might want to leave this Place ASAP, but you cant really flee from your brother and Lover.

„ I See, i have to deal whit the Riff Raff, before the Mighty demon Gaces me whit his Presence... Should be a Sufficent Warm up“

That Ancient dude really got some Confidince. Jeah those are a Short Skeleton and a Teenage Angel... but Damn they can be seriously Scary if they want to


	21. Chapter 21

What Followed can be Described as literary a **BAD TIME** Sans threw bones and Blasters evrywhere knocking the old Guy Around like a Freakin Pinball.Chara also Decided to stick to Range and Threw one DETERMINATION blade after the Other, the Guy literary Turned into an Red Pincushion.

But he Seemed to have his Fair share of DETERMINATION to drink aswell, he got used to the barrage fast Countering whit PalmStrikes like his live depended on it. Opting to Dodge the Blasters,KARMA is a Bitch Told ya. But he is also healing at an visible Rate. Trained Cultivator can be really scary.

Most of the Humans are Awake at this Point. And your Friends where busy Explaning the situation over the Sounds of Literal Carnage. Also Seems like that this Place is already Surrounded by Police and Army, but they assume its a Hostage Situation whit some Crazy Resistance. I mean Sans is Literary making a lightshow out of the building. So they decided to not charge in.

As you are the only one Actually capable of blocking Sans Blaster, you block evry missfire you can. That attracts a fair amount of Attention to yourself.

The Situation on the Battlefield itself seemed to change, Sans Turned the Entire Guy blue end threw him through the roof, Chara Followed in a Mad Dash. And Sans Teleported away. Probably to a Place whit better View.

„Bro i have to Follow them, i cant let them get hurt. Please take care of the situation here.“

Papyrus gave you a Thumbs up whit his Trademark snicker, and you went after them. Jumping through the Hole that Sans just created.

You sadly lost your Air Mobility. Blasty is kinda busy being your Arm. And it seems you cant Create a second one.

So there you are Standing on the Flat of the Roof, looking at the Continued Fight, Chara went for melee Now and Sans Supported her whit Blastershots at unexpected Angles...

But its not looking Good, 'Wahnsinn' has Crazy Attack Power, but can Barely cut through the skin of the Man, and the KARMA infused Blaster shots are Outshined by the outlandish regeneration of the Old Timer.

Clear Signs of exhaustion can be seen on Sans Face in the Distance, Guy is Chilling on an Electric Pole.

Chara Seemed fine for the Moment but you can also see that she is starting to get Frustrated, she is Actually Flashing her Teeth.

Aww man, they work so well together, but it just didnt seem to be enough.

And then the Old Timer landed a Clean hit at Chara, she shot Gen Ground at high speed, well you cant have that...

So you Teleported below her and catched her, but she dosent really look fine. The hit must have been pretty Hard...

you Asked her if she wanted to Switch..

„ **Jeah, Bad Time Duo.... needs a time out....“**

Looks like you still get to fight, you Teleport Back into the Hall and Handed your Beloved to Asgore and Toriel, they can heal her.

Back to the outside you go, you cant leave Sans alone whit that Old Timer

You Arrived just in Time to see Sans dodge another of those Spectral Dragons

„SWITCH SANS, GET BACK TO THE HALL“

Welp he didnt give you the time of the Day and Teleported away Commentless. Hes probably pretty exhausted.

„Now you Show yourself,like i thought i had to get rid of the Riff Raff“

Sounding mighty Arrogant for someone actually Cosplaying as Beat up old man.

Well, lets get down to Buisness. You are Kinda Waiting for a Thing whit Chara.

All Notions of hiding yourself disapeared. Eyes Burning Crimson, Lightning Crackling around you. And your new Arm Straight up Catches Fire, The Deltarune Shining Brightly, Looks like Blasty is Eager to go.

„Let this Master Show you, why you need to Respect your Elders.“

Man, you are About to have A Rooftop Punchout whit a Cultivator in Central. Either, This is Serious Anime bullshit

„Even i cant Change Fate itself young'one, but i can Show the world what you Truly are“

He Pulled our some Pills out of the Remains of his Robe and chomped down on them. Telltale Sign for these Guys to go Apeshit....

And Apeshit it Went, he Started to Burn in Multicolored Flames, Literary Burning. His Skin is starting to bubble and Crack, but he dosent mind. He stopped his Airborn Shenanigans ans landed on the other Side of the Roof. Multicolored Flames, Burning Live itself, Against Crimson Flames Containing Pure WILL.

The Moment he started to charge at you,he was already infront of you, too fast to really Register, and Punched you Straight through the Roof into the Hall where your Friends are. You Tried to Break the Fall and Rolled uncanny until you stopped. Whitout looking in the direction of the Old man you Punch out, for Fist to meet Fist, and you got send Flying again. Hitting a wall,whitout breaking through.

Guess i gotta get Real for this one, you propelled yourself off the wall right into him. Your new Arm Straight hitting his chest, a Satisfying crunch later it was his Time to be sent Flying through the roof.

You Summoned the Biggest most Dense Crimson Knife wave you were capable in a short notice and Hurled it after him. But you didnt end there, you Touched your Artifical Arm and Pulsed even more Determination through it, The The Flames spewed out of it got denser and Denser. After you were satisfied you noticed the old Goon Flying straight at you, the Roof long lost its Function.

Another Fist Meets Fist moment this Time the Old guy was Shouting all the way.

Your Artifical Arm Full of DETERMINATION Held true, but so did his Fist, jeah not really the guys Arm Literary Burst open, it didnt Break or anything. Just Shitloads of Blood sprayed out.

But he didnt mind, he switched to Hand to hand combat, whit fast and Precise Palm strikes, and you meeting them or weaving out of the way.

His Expirience Shone through, he is actually pressuring you, not that you can Really Tell. You dodge more on Reflex by this point. The Battle got way too fast for your Eyes to Catch up.

This was the moment you realised you underestimated these Relics of old.

After quite some Time the Old Man Finally found Purchase, in a moment you were distracted by a yell from one of the Guests, he Squarely Roundhousekicked you through the wall onto the street. Damn you will Feel this tomorrow.

„Haha Color me suprised in my old Age, i will actually Kill a Bearer of Crimson, how the mighty have Fallen“

you struggle for a moment whit the Rubble before standing up, Man whats your problem anyway never did jack to you old Fart.

„You didnt, jeah you dont Look for Trouble, it looks for you! The Moment you Freed the Creatures, the Entire Cultivation World Decided to make you our Enemy Number One. Demon in the Disguise of a Human“

Oh now you get it, They acted like it was Their Garden, ripe for the picking. Whatever, its not like you wanted to be Buddy Buddy whit those Relics Anyway.

After Dusting yourself off a bit, you took off your Mask, The Fabric together whit the Tar makes for an Ugly Combi.

„Thats Exactly what i thought a Demon would look like,seems like Getting rid of you is the right call. Not that it would be Permarment.. but Our Seers are Watching this Battle, they will find a way“

And there is the Flag for More Trouble, well atleast it looks like they want your but more then your Friends.

More Talking wont help you in any way, this is no Anime. No way you are Talking until someone spews a Final Attack.

You Pump Determination again into your Artifical Arm Willing for 'Endlos' To Appear as a Short Wristblade, which then again gets the Nice Lengthening through DETERMINATION.

Ever Since Snacking on your Mentors Soul, it looks like you have a Bigger Battery,not that you are Complaining.

In the Now Ensuring Fight, you notice the Old Man Getting weaker and weaker. Seems like his Drugs are starting to wear off. But you still attack him Relentlessly. He has Cuts and Bruises literary evrywhere, his already Burned skin not helping him in the slightest.

But you just Cut away, not Stopping. Not until this Guy stops moving,He not only injured Chara, in the Last Timeline he even killed three of your Friends.

You arent even Realising all the onlooker, not that it would have stopped you in any way,

Man is this guy made out of Steel or something ? Why wont he Fall over, you dont get it. You Cut, punch Kick and Stab.. and he just wont Fall.And they have the Gall to Call you Demon. This guy is almost immortal.

You retreatet for a bit to Catch your breath,which Gave the old Guy Actually Time to Laugh.

„You have so much Power,but completly unable to Focus it on a single point, the Complete opposite of what we are Trying ot archive.“

Whit that he Took his Stance once again.

„We are the Spark,that we Cultivate and Nurture until it Becomes the SUN Itself!“

Hot Darn, that sounds like an anounced Finisher There are Onlookers here!

The Old man didnt care whatsoever, whatever he had left of his multicolored Flames Concentrated on a Single Point on his Fist, and he Punched in your General Direction together whit a Shout.

The Result was a Rolling Multicolored Shockwave. You Teleported yourself infront of the Onlookers (And some Guys from the Police and Army, why the fuck arent they evacuating) And Try whit all your DETERMINATION to Conjour a Shield to Protect them, You really suck at all kinds of Defensiv stuff, you long since notice.. but you were DETERMINED to Protect them!

End of Story was, the only one really getting Burned was you, Man you literary feel Like you jumped into an Rice cooker, most of your Clothes said goodbye aswell, atleast the indecent bits are Covered, oh and the Scarf,still going strong ma dude!

But you had enough for one Day, before the Dust even Settled you Charged at the Old Man And Skewerd him onto your Arm, Fuck that guy, Completly ignoring inocent Live just cuz they are 'Mortal'

„Judge Frisk Hereby Declares you Guilty, Enjoy a 'Really Bad Time' as we like to call it.“

if that dude is not dead now, he had to be a Bearer of an aspect. But he just fell to the ground.

The Onlookers you just Saved Started cheering,hey maybe you did something right for once.

But you Really hope you dont have to Pay for all the Damage, your funds aint Endless....


End file.
